Mama Agreste
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: Aphrodite remembers she has another child, and she sends Piper along with our favourite couple to bring him to America. But retrieving him is gonna be harder than the trio thought. Especially if that demigod happens to be a superhero named Cat Noir. Rated T because of violence and swearing. (Currently on hiatus until I finish re-writing and editing all chapters)
1. Another One

**HI EVERYONE! I looked for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Chat in French) crossovers with Percy Jackson... And only five exist. So I decided to make one myself! Hope you enjoy!/strong/span/p**

 **Piper's POV:**

It was like any normal day at Camp Half Blood. Kids were sparring in the arena. Lava burns were being treated in the infirmary. Percy was getting chased by Annabeth for something stupid he probably said. The Stolls were pranking the Demeter cabin. And I was teasing Leo about being a certain daughter of Atlas./span/p

However, things went a little different, when Chiron came up to me,not Percy and Annabeth, but me, when there was demigod trouble. It was that moment I knew, something wasn't right

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I was eating at the Aphrodite table during lunch when Chiron came up to me.

"Piper," I looked up from my salad.

"What is it Chiron?" I asked.

"Can you please come to the Big House after you finish you lunch." I nodded, even though I was very confused. I locked eyes with Annabeth, then Percy. Concern written all over their expressions. I finished the rest of my food in silence. Afterwards, I made my way to the Big blue House **(A/N: Welcome welcome welcome to the Big Blue House!)**. I went inside and saw Chiron talking to someone. However, every time I tried to see her face, it flickered and changed. That's when I realised he was talking to my mother.

"Hello mother, Chiron." Aphrodite turned around.

"Piper! How's my favourite child being? Are things going well between you and Jason? Has Percabeth been doing anything that I need to know about?" I rolled my eyes at my mothers antics.

"I'm fine. And by the way, shouldn't you know exactly what's happening between Jason and I. And what's happening between Percabeth, especially since you told me yourself that you spend most of your time spying on them."

She giggled. "You're right Piper, I know exactly what's happening between you and Jason, and Percabeth. But I love asking all my children how they're relationships are going. Most of the time they ask me to spice up their love lives. If you know what I mean." She giggled once more then winked at me as my face grew hot.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this, we need to get on with why Piper is here." I looked at Chiron. I totally forgot he was there. I looked at my mother

"What is it?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Well my dear, I have found another child of mine." I was confused again.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't a satyr get him/her?" Aphrodite shook her head.

"I'm not sending a satyr all the way to France to get my son." My eyes widened.

"Why is there a demigod in France!?" I yelled. Aphrodite winced.

"Well, you see. Well, first of all, you've heard of Gabriel Agreste have you not?" I nodded.

"I know him. He's the guy that makes a lot of the clothes dad wears for his movies or everyday attire. Doesn't he have a son that models for him?" Se nodded.

"Yep. And that's the demigod you have to get. His name is Adrien. He goes to Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris. You have to bring him here so that he gets the proper training he needs as a demigod. It will take a while for you to get close enough to him, and get him to introduce you to his father. That's when you need to explain what's going on. His father is very protective of Adrien, so it may take some charmspeak to get him to listen to you." I nodded.

"How long will I need to be there? Do I have to go alone?" Aphrodite smiled.

"You will have to go there for at least two weeks. And no, you're not going alone. You will be taking my favourite couple with you who are currently underwater playing cards." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that darling, it's called multi-tasking." I shrugged. Oh well.

"Is that all you have to tell me."

"Yep. Chiron will explain the rest. Ta-ta!" I shut my eyes just as she flashed back to Olympus. Then I looked at Chiron.

"What other information is there?" I asked.

"Sit down Piper, this may come as a little shock to you." I complied and sat down on the ping pong table.

"Now, Adrien isn't just a child of Aphrodite. He is also a super hero who goes by the name Cat (Chat) Noir." I ended up falling off the table surprise.

"What!?" I yelled. Now before you ask any questions, I don't know how they came so fast either. Within seconds of my confusion, Percy and Annabeth broke down the door and simultaneously yelled, "What happened? And anyone hurt?" With their weapons out, eyes searching for any sign of danger. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Chiron laughed. "Of course you two would come here in record time when a friend of yours yelled."

"So... Nothing happened?" Percy asked. Chiron and I shook our heads.

"That's a relief. So why did you yell out?" Annabeth asked. I looked toward Chiron, unsure whether or not to tell them. Chiron smiled then cleared his throat.

"Well, at least I won't have to repeat this multiple times. Now, Percy, Annabeth, take a seat." They complied and sat down together on the chairs. I went back to the table.

"Now Aphrodite just recently remembered one of her children, and is sending you two and Piper on a quest to retrieve him."

"Why can't a satyr get him? He isn't dangerous is he?" Annabeth asked.

"He's in Paris France. That's why she's sending us." I answered. The couple nodded.

"Now, his father is very over protective, yet very distant towards Adrien, his son. A few months ago, Adrien, and a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, found two wooden boxes on their desks. In Adrien's box, was a silver ring with a paw print on it. In Marinette's was a pair of red earrings. Now these weren't any ordinary jewelry. When they opened this boxes, well technically their cases, but that's not the point. Anyway, when they opened them, a creature came out of each of the jewelry. From the ring, came out a floating black cat like creature that's about the size of a mouse. Out of the earrings came out a red bug creature with three black dots. One on the forehead and one on each cheek. Now these creatures are called kwami s strong **(A/N: Someone please tell me how the plural of kwami is spelt).**

"These kwami s are very ancient and powerful beings, who are immortal and give special powers to their masters. The cat kwami, whose name is Plagg, grants the power of destruction. Tikki, the ladybug Kwami, grants the power of creation. Now, there's an evil guys named Hawkmoth who turns people with negative emotions into super villains with what he calls 'akumas', which are butterflies that were unlucky enough to have his powers transferred into it. Now, Plagg and Tiki turn Adrien and Marinette into the superheroes Cat Noir and Ladybug. And I'm sure you all know who's who." We all looked at Percy who pouted.

"Come on you guys! I'm not that stupid." We laughed at him.

"Of course you're not stupid Percy. You're a Seaweed Brain." We laughed as Percy pouted again.

"Chiron can you just continue with your explanation?" Percy whined.

"Of course Percy." He replied, a hint of a smile upon his features. "Now Cat Noir fight with a magical baton which has no limitations to how long it grows. This baton also serves as a communication device, as well as a GPS or tracking device. Ladybug has a magical yo-yo which also has unlimited wire which helps her go from building to building. These two weapons can also deflect bullets, and if spun fast enough, can cut through metal."

"Ooooh! Where can we get one of those?" Percy exclaimed. We laughed at him.

"What? Are you saying you don't want one?" We laughed again.

"Perce you're so childish." Annabeth said. Said boy rolled his eyes.

"You know you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that Seaweed Brain." Percy put a hand on his heart with a dramatic hurt expression on his face.

"You wound me Wise Girl! I think I'm dying of heartbreak now." Annabeth rolled her eyes at his antics but then kissed him on the nose. "Does your heart feel better now?" She asked

"Hmm. Maybe if you kiss me again it will be perfect once more!" Annabeth punched him in the shoulder but ended up kissing him anyway. With me laughing hysterically on the sidelines and Chiron only chuckling at them.

"Now children, I think we're getting a little off track now." Still grinning like idiots, us three demigods reverted our attention back to him.

"Now, Ladybug's yo-yo also has the power to purify the akumas. Akumas are just normal people who get turned into super villains when they feel a very strong sense of anger or sadness. What you should know, is that somehow, no one knows the real identities of the two heroes. Even though it's obvious. Now that that's out of the way, you have a day before it's time to leave to Paris. Aphrodite will bless you two," he looked at Percy and Annabeth, "so that you'll be able to speak French as long as your in the country. As Piper already knows, you will be there for two weeks minimum, so after this, I suggest you go IM your family about this okay?" We nodded.

"Now, you are going to be staying at the Grand Paris Hotel. This place is owned by the mayor, André Bourgeois. Now to give you a warning, ever since his wife died, he spoilt his daughter Chloe to make her happy. Try not to let her get to you. It won't be good if any of you become akumatised. Okay, I think that's all you need to know. Pack your bags and meet back here at 9am sharp. Straight after breakfast. You may all go now."

"Cya Chiron." We said as we went outside. I then went to my cabin to pack up everything early. After wards I continued on with my day.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Straight after breakfast I made my to the Big House. And surprisingly, Percy got there before me. I was about to ask whether or not the apocalypse had started, but then I noticed Annabeth who was on her laptop **(A/N: Let's say that as a gift for going through another war and Tartarus for them, Athena and Hephaestus created another laptop for Annabeth to use since she lost the other one in Tartarus)**. Now that makes sense. I checked my watch. It read 8:55. Only five minutes until Chiron comes.

"So why are you here so early?" I asked Percy. He scowled. "Annabeth didn't want me to be late like always so she only let me eat one plateful of food before dragging me here."

I laughed. "That's Annabeth for you. So how long have you two been waiting?"

"Only ten minutes." Annabeth answered.

"Only ten minutes!? It felt like hours!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth and I laughed at him.

"Oh Percy. This aspect of your personality makes me wonder what kind of kids you two'll have." To my surprise the two laughed, instead of blushing beet red like they usually did.

"Well it won't be long 'till everyone finds out." My eyes widened as I turned to Annabeth.

"You're pregnant!?" I yelled. They laughed.

"Nope. I proposed to Annabeth yesterday in the lake." Percy answered as Annabeth showed me the ring. I squealed.

"Oh My God when's the wed-MMPH!" The couple slapped their hands over my mouth.

"SHH!" They looked around and I followed their eyes. There was no one around. They sighed in relief then slowly removed their hands from my face.

"Piper don't just go around yelling out what we're supposed to tell everyone else." Percy scolded.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Our parents, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, Ella, Clarisse, Will, Chris, the Stolls, Katie-"

"Those three were by accident." Percy cut in. "They ran in on us telling the others the good news."

"As I was saying, Chiron, my siblings, the gods and you, know about us." Annabeth finished.

"And before we leave, we're gonna announce the news to everyone here, and at CJ." Percy added.

"This is so exciting! And we're going to Paris! The city of lo-" I scowled cutting off myself. The couple laughed at me.

"It's not funny!" I said before pouting.

"Yes it is. It's hilarious whenever your Aphrodite shows! And then you're face afterwards!" They burst into another set of giggles.

"Ahem." We turned to see Chiron.

"I've gathered the campers and set up the IMs. You two can go now. Piper, just wait on the sidelines. After their announcement you can go up and briefly explain the quest. Don't put too much detail. Afterwards Aphrodite will flash you all to Paris, outside the airport. Got it?" We nodded.

"Good, now go." We took our stuff and left.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As we approached the dining pavilion, all chatter ceased. Percy and Annabeth left their stuff with me, then walked to the front.

"So, as you all have been informed. Annabeth and I have very serious and very important news that you all need to be aware of." Percy started. The demigods started getting worried. I fought hard to conceal my smile. So did the others that knew what was going on.

"What is it? Is it another attack?" Reyna questioned via Iris Message. They shook their heads then grinned. Percy held up Annabeth's hand. The one that had the ring. There was an audible and simultaneous gasp, followed by silence.

"We're getting married!" They yelled. It was silent for two seconds. Then the cheers broke out.

"PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH!" The Stolls started chanting. Everyone else followed suit.

"PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH! WHOOOOOOO!"

"Everybody!" Clarisse yelled, standing up on the table. "TO THE LAKE!" Cheers from the campers were heard as the hoisted up Percabeth on their shoulders. The Iris Messages we had put on earlier, following us to the lake. Then they dumped them in. And more cheering followed. Everyone peered into the water, wanting to see them kiss this time. And they didn't disappoint. Everyone started chanting and cheering again.

"PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH!" That was until, my mother showed up. When she did, everyone silenced and bowed, not wanting their love lives ruined. Our favourite couple came out of the water. Dry. Like always.

"Lady Aphrodite." They said.

She turned to them then squealed. "Eeeeeeeekkk! If it isn't my favourite couple in the entire universe!" Then she proceeded to crush the life out of them in a hug. Shock was written all over their features, after all hugs from a god or goddess are quite rare if they're not your parent.

"Mother, if you keep going like that, you'll kill them before they have the chance to even pick out what to wear." I stated. She pouted at me.

"You're no fun Piper. Anyway, are you three ready for your quest?" We nodded.

"Wait, what quest?" Nico interrupted. He glared at Percy and Annabeth.

"You didn't tell me about any quest."

"Yo Death Breath! If there's anyone they're gonna tell first it was gonna be me!" Thalia interrupted via IM

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Blahh!" Grover interrupted. "They would both tell me before they even remembered you two existed!" We looked toward Percy and Annabeth who shrugged.

"Well, Grover does actually have a point there. Sorry guys." Annabeth said. Nico and Thalia looked at each other. Then the bantering started up again.

"But after Grover it'd be me." Thalia said.

"Nuh uh Maple Syrup, it'll be me." Nico shot back.

"Did you just call me what I think you just called me?" Thalia replied, glaring at him. Before Nico could reply, Aphrodite interrupted.

"Continue your banter later darlings. These three need to retrieve a son of mine who moved to Paris France years back and they'll be gone for a month tops."

"Don't murder anyone while we're gone! Unless it's monster!" Percy yelled, right before Aphrodite flashed us to Paris.

 **There you go everyone! The very first chapter of my PJO/HoO and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir crossover. I hoped you all enjoyed it! Now, it may take me a while to update, especially since the school holidays are close to an end and I haven't even started on my homework. Wish me luck!**

 **\- KoP out**


	2. New Students

**Hey everyone! If you're reading this it means you're actually interested in my story! Yay! Anyway, I forgot to do this in the first chapter, so here it is.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO/HoO OR MIRACULOUS**

 **Also, it's been a year since LadyBug and Cat Noir appeared. Enjoy!**

 **Adrien POV:**

I sighed as I stepped out of the car. Father had been ignoring me more than usually. He didn't even acknowledge me when I accidentally interrupted an important business call he had.

"Hey dude!" My head snapped up and I saw Nino walking towards me with Alya, grins plastered over their faces.

"Hey guys." I replied smiling.

"Dudes, did you hear that we're having new students? And they're gonna be in our class?" Alya asked. I shook my head.

"Since when were we having new students?" Nino asked. Alya shrugged.

"Well they must be important considering they're moving to a private school, _and_ they're staying at the Grand Paris Hotel!" My eyes widened.

"Seriously!?" We asked simultaneously.

"What's wrong?" A new voice asked. We turned to see Marinette who looked really confused.

"There's new kids coming today. And they're staying at Mayor Bourgeois hotel." Nino explained.

"I wonder if Chloe's done anything to them yet." I said. I then noticed that Marinette started hiding behind Alya with a red face. I raised an eyebrow at Alya. She simply shrugged and as I turned, I swear I saw a smirk on her face.

"Hey how come your saw early?" Nino asked.

"Oh yeah. You're never this early." Alya added. "What happened?" Before she could say anything else, we heard yelling.

"For the last time, et go of my boyfriend!" **(A/N: They don't want strangers knowing they're engaged)** I'm pretty sure everyone outside the school turned to see what's happening. And I have to say, it was very interesting. Chloe was latched onto a black haired and tan guy's arm, while a pretty blonde and brunette tried to get her off.

"Ugh, let go of me you peasants and leave me and _my_ newboyfriend alone." Chloe snarled. The guy looked ready to puke. Literally, hi face was _green._ The two girls let go of Chloe.

"That's it." The blonde said, almost growling. She punched, Chloe. _Straight in the face_. Chloe fell to the ground. A gasp went around the whole area. Chloe shrieked.

"Did you just hit _me_?!" She yelled getting up. I noticed the guy run to the brunette who started patting him on the back, giving him a sympathetic look, while he rubbed his probably bruised arm and breathed heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

"How the hell does she have such a strong grip?" He said gasping for air. The brunette sighed.

"Bro, she's a spoilt b!tch. She probably used to hang onto her dad if she didn't get what she wants." The guy sighed then stood up straight.

"I'm so glad you didn't end up like her. I don't think I could take _three_ of her type." I wonder who her dad is. Maybe he's a mayor of some other city. Or someone famous. She doesn't dress like someone who's famous. Then again I wouldn't either if I had a choice. My train of thought was interrupted by a shriek.

"My daddy will get the army to arrest you! And you'll be thrown out of the country!" She threatened. To my surprise, and everyone in the whole city (considering the press somehow got here), she laughed. _Laughed._

"Oh please. Your daddy wouldn't even _dare_ touch _me._ In fact, I could get him to throw _you_ out of the _country._ " She slowly walked towards Chloe as she audibly gulped, fear and shock written all over her face. She gestured to herself and her two companions.

"Our parents are very powerful people. So if you even _think_ of trying to make our lives miserable like you do to everyone else in this school, and in this city, our parents will make sure that afterwards the only home you have is a trashcan, your money, mouldy food, your clothes, rags, and your make up, the saliva of those who you've hurt. _Got it?_ " Chloe nodded, and kept nodding while crawling backwards away from the horrifying woman. After she was gone, her friends laughed.

"That'll teach her." The guy said. The brunette nodded, and wiped tears out of her eyes.

"The look on her face was priceless! I'm so glad my mum chose you two to come with me here."

"Wise Girl, you have no idea how hard it was for us to stifle our laughter while you were threatening her. I swear I would've died if you threatened her any further." The guy said, putting his arm around the blonde, who i know dubbed 'Wise Girl'. Then they saw us. And their eyes widened.

"Oooh, looks like we have an audience girls." The guys said. Man I really need to learn their names. 'Wise Girl' shrugged.

"Well at least they know not to mess with us Percy." The guy, Percy, nodded.

"You're right Annabeth. I've had enough bullies to last me a lifetime. Same with Piper. Right?" He looked at the brunette, Piper, nodded.

"Tell me about it." She replied rolling her eyes. 'Wise Girl', I mean Annabeth, checked her watch.

"We still have about ten minutes. Oh well, let's go inside guys." The nodded, then followed her chatting quite loudly about how bullies are a$ses or b!tches. I turned towards my friends, my eyes still wide with shock. It was silent, then.

"THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" We all yelled in unison.

"Those new kids are awesome!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I know right!" I answered. Marinette went red again and avoided eye contact with me.

'What's up with her?' I mouthed to Alya and Nino. They shared a knowing smile before shrugging at me. I dismissed it as nothing.

"Let's go follow them." I said. They nodded. When we went inside, most of the class were there already. The new kids, Annabeth and Percy were sitting at a new desk in front of Chloe and Sabrina's one. Piper, was sitting next to Sabrina, who looked really uncomfortable as the all talked to her. I sat down in my seat next to Nino.

"What do you think they're saying to her?" I asked him, gesturing to the new kids. He looked over at them, then shrugged.

"I don't know dude. Those three have already made a pretty cool impression on everyone in the school already." His eyes widened.

"They're coming over here!" He whispered. Then he went on his phone.

"Hi." I jumped at the voice. It was Annabeth. Percy and Piper snickered behind her.

"Hi." I replied awkwardly.

"You Adrien Agreste right?" She said. I internally groaned but smiled on the outside. Not more fangirls.

"That's me." I answered.

"Great!" Piper interrupted.

"Is there any chance you can get us an appointment with your dad? We need to talk to him as soon as we can." My eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Did anything happen to the company? Is my dad is trouble?" They shook their heads.

"Nah." Percy answered. "We need to talk to him about something personal to him. Don't worry it isn't anything bad." I slowly nodded.

"Okay. I'll try tonight and I'll tell you tomorrow at school. Oh, and I'll need one of your names so that he knows at least one person's name that he's gonna talk to."I thought about what I said. I realised it didn't make much sense, so I added, "If that makes sense." They nodded.

"Annabeth give him your full name." Piper said. She shook her head.

"Nope. Piper, we should give your name. That way he'll recognise it and will probably talk to us sooner." Piper shook her head.

"You both know I don't like giving out my last name." She replied frowning.

"Piper, you know this is important, besides, I'm sure we can trust these guys not to give away your last name to anyone." Percy said. She looked reluctant, but ended up telling me it. Well, actually she wrote it on a piece of paper, but same thing.

 _Piper Mclean._ It read. My eyes widened.

"Your dad's Tris- Mph!" Before I could finish saying his name, Piper slapped her hand to my mouth, cutting me off.

"Shhhh." She whispered cautiously looking around. After that she took her hand off my face.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone treating me differently just because of my dad." She said. I nodded. But then a thought occurred to me.

"Uh Piper?"

"What?"

"When Miss Bustier does roll call, she says your last name, then first name." I answered. Her eyes widened as the other two snickered behind her back.

"What!?" She yelled. I could feel everyone's eyes on the two of us.

"Is something wrong?" Everyone turned to see Miss Bustier at the door way. Then she noticed the three new students.

"Ah! You are our three new students correct?" They nodded.

"Follow me outside. I'd like to speak with you before the bell rings." Just then the bell rang. She sighed, then turned to the rest of the class.

"Okay class, I need to talk to the new students before we can do anything, so for now, you can chat quietly with each other." With that, she ushered the three of them outside, then closed the door. I turned to my friends.

"What was that about Adrien?" Alya asked.

"About what?" I asked. Actually confused.

"Dude, she means with that Piper girl, what's so special about her dad that she stopped you from saying his name?" Nino explained, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah." I said. Then I glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"Huddle." I said. We all leant forward.

"Okay, don't freak out guys. In fact, put your hands over your mouth, just in case you end up yelling out in surprise, your hands will muffle it." The nodded and did what I asked.

"Now, we can't tell anyone about this okay?" They nodded once more.

"Her dad, is Tristan Mclean." I whispered. It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but eventually they got it through their heads.

"Whumpht!?" They yelled. I sighed. Good thing I made them cover their mouths. Lucky for me, no one noticed.

"Don't freak out guys. Besides, you have a worldwide famous model as a classmate already. Why is it so surprising to have Piper here?" I asked.

"Dude, you know she spent her childhood stealing things." Nino said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Alya answered. "She-"

"Alright class that's enough!" Miss Bustier exclaimed, returning to the classroom with the new kids, who sat down in the seats they were in before.

It's time for role call." She said, as the picked up her clipboard.

"Agreste, Adrien?"

"Present!" I said.

"Bourgeois, Chloe?" It was silent.

"Chloe?" Still now answer. I saw the new kids quietly laughing at the front.

"Hmm." Miss Bustier said, as she crossed off her name.

"Bruel, Ivan?"

"Present."

"Césaire, Alya"

"Present!"

"Couffaine, Juleka"

"Present."

"Chase, Annabeth"

"Here!"

"Annabeth, in this school, we say 'present', as a sort of discipline so that they don't say anything rude." Miss said. Annabeth nodded curtly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm used to saying here since we did come from America."

"No worries. Just remember to say present next time." Annabeth smiled then nodded.

"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette?"

"Present." Miss Bustier looked shocked. It makes sense. After all, she usually bursts through the door at this time. After a few seconds, she continued through the roll.

"Haprèle, Mylène?"

"Present."

"Jackson, Perseus?"

"Present! And can you please call me Percy?" He asked. "When people usually call me Perseus, it means they're really mad at me and feel like murdering me at the moment." The class laughed at him. Miss Bustier just smiled.

"Of course. Kanté, Max?"

"Present."

"Kubdel, Alix?"

"Present."

"Kurtzberg, Nathaniel?"

"Present."

"Lahiffe, Nino?"

"Present!"

"Lavillant, Rose?"

"Present Miss Bustier!"

"Lê Chién, Kim?"

"Present."

"Piper?"

"Present!" Before the teacher could go on, Lila interrupted.

"Miss Bustier, how come's you didn't say Piper's last name?"

"Because Miss Rossi, she specifically asked me, not to reveal who her dad is. Now, don't interrupt me again." Lila huffed in annoyance.

"He's probably just some loser who she's ashamed to be related to. Like some guy whose famous for doing something horribly embarrassing." Piper looked ready to snap her head, but before she could argue, someone else beat her to it.

"You mean like you?" Annabeth asked standing up, glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" Lila said, standing up as well.

"Annabeth, what are you doing." Percy whispered, tugging on her arm. She ignored him.

"Don't think we didn't here about you in America. You're the girl that wanted attention so bad, that she lied to every person she met, to make herself sound better. Which by the way, makes you even more pathetic." Lila walked towards her, glaring and shaking in anger. However Annabeth wasn't fazed. In fact she smirked down at her.

"You little b!tch." Lila raised her fist and was about to hit her, when Miss Bustier yelled out.

"Lila Rossi! Take your belongings and go to the principle's office right now!" Lila dropped her fist, but still glared at Annabeth. Then she stomped away to retrieve her stuff, then proceeded out of the classroom.

"Annabeth, please step outside for a minute." Annabeth nodded then went out.

"Class, don't do anything while we are outside." She then followed Annabeth out. Once she closed the door, I heard a groan. Percy started smacking his head onto the desk.

"Why-smack-does-smack-this-smack-happen-smack-every-smack-single-smack-time-smack-"

"Woah dude!" Nino yelled as he stopped him from hitting his head again.

"You might get brain damage if you keep doing that." He said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that happening." Piper said. "It's already filled with Seaweed." Percy glared at her.

"Not helping Piper." He said.

"First day and we're already gonna get kicked out. What number is this one?" He asked.

"Number nine." **(A/N: Kindergarten 1, Yr1 2, Yr2 3, so on. So far, he hasn't been kicked out Goode, but he had to transfer to this one for the quest)**

"Exactly. If I get kicked out of _another_ school, my mum's gonna kill me! And Paul! And Mr B! Oh, well, maybe not Mr B, but my mum and step-dad will!" He got up and started pacing. But I was too shocked to say anything. Piper sighed. And silence followed.

"You were kicked out of seven schools?" Nathaniel asked. Percy, sighed, then nodded.

"Yeah, I was a very, very, very, very, _very_ troubled child." He answered. "Something bad happened at every school, and every time it was blamed on me. Most of the time it was my fault, the other times the teachers just hated me." It was silent. The the door opened. Nino and Percy went back to their seats as Miss and Annabeth came in. Once she was seated, Miss started talking.

"Okay class, let's continue with the role shall we?" No one answered, since there was literally no point. She continued. I sighed. This sure was an interesting day. And I had a feeling it was gonna get much more interesting later on.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I was proved right when, we heard the screams. It was another akumatised victim. As soon as the teacher told us to get out, I ran the the boys bathroom. Plagg came out of my jacket pocket.

"It's probably Chloe, considering what happened earlier."

"I've got a feeling you're right. Plagg, **Claws Out!** "

 **So this is the end. Hope y'all enjoyed and keep reading. Also, I'm gonna tell you once more, it will take much, much, much,** ** _much_** **longer for my next chapter to come up. Term 2 of school just started and I'm getting boatloads of assignments and homework again. Anyway, cya next chapter!**

 **-KoP out**


	3. Popcorn

**So it's been a while guys. Don't say I didn't warn you about this chapter coming super late. I fact it should've been posted earlier. But since I couldn't be bothered writing it on some other kind of doc or something. I almost finished it but NOOOOOOO, my laptop crashed and nothing was saved. So I had to do it all again! Not to mention all the assignments I've been getting** ** _and_** **the fact that I** ** _just_** **passed on some of them! Literally! One point less and I would've failed them! *Sigh* Oh well. The things I do for random strangers who like my stories.**

 **Annabeth POV:**

As soon as the screams broke out, Percy, Piper and I shared a look, before watching Adrien and Marinette (aka Cat Noir and Ladybug) run out the classroom yelling out excuses. Honestly, how does no one realise that they're the superheroes of Paris.

"C'mon!" Piper yelled running out. Percy and i had no choice but to follow her. We practically ran around the whole school in record time before finally stopping at the kitchens.

"What are we doing here?" I asked suspiciously. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Wise Girl I though you knew us better than that! We're making popcorn before watching the fight." I laughed and shook my head.

"Of course." I started helping them. It only took about two minutes, considering there were multiple microwaves. Afterwards, we grabbed our four bowls (one for Piper and I, and two for Percy), then ran up to watch the fight on the roof. From what we could see, things weren't going to well for the super duo. Chloe was in one of the stupid looking akuma outfits, gigantified, and suffocating the two in her hands.

" **Where is Annabeth Chase!?** " She yelled. Well crap.

"Why are the akuma outfits so… strange?" Piper asked.

"How are we supposed to know." Percy replied.

"Look out!" Ladybug yelled. We looked up to see a giant trashcan coming our way.

"Run!" I yelled. We just made it out of the way, while eating popcorn. Chloe yelled out in anger. She dropped the super duo and charged towards us.

"You know, I didn't think Chloe could get any uglier." Piper muttered.

" **ARGH! HOW DARE YOU!** " My eyes widened.

"Crap she heard you!" Percy yelled as we ran across the rooftops.

"No duh!" She yelled. We heard crash.

"No! My second popcorn bowl!" Percy yelled.

"Get over it Percy you can make more later!" I yelled as we dodged another trashcan as well as some rags. Ladybug and Cat Noir just sat on the floor watching us, their jaws on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna help us out!?" I yelled. The snapped back into reality. I ate a handful of popcorn. Once we got away, we sat down and watched the fight. I wonder how they'll do against us. They'd make a pretty cool opponent. Something tied us together.

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed, as we landed on the street.

"Sorry." Cat Noir, (Adrien) said.

"No prob." I replied. "Now hurry up and go stop Chloe. All we wanted to do is eat popcorn and watch." They nodded slowly.

"Right. Take care!" Then they leapt into battle. It didn't take long for them to defeat her. We didn't even get to finish our popcorn.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled. Billions of ladybugs went around, fixing all the destruction caused by Chloe, who second akumatised name was Piece of Trash. Literally. We almost died laughing because of it. After Marinette and Adrien left, their friends ran up to us. As well as a bunch of reporters.

"Who are you? How did you do that?"

"Are you going to help our resident heroes in their upcoming battles?"

"Woah! You two are so cool!" We rolled our eyes. Well, Percy and I did. Piper looked really uncomfortable. Oh yeah. I forgot she doesn't like attention.

"C'mon guys. We still have more popcorn to eat." I said, while dragging them back to the school. They tried following us, but Percy gave them one of his famous glares, then they ran. Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks you two."

"Don't worry about it Pipes." Percy said smiling. "Now let's go get my popcorn that's probably still on the roof!" He ran off without us. Piper and I shared a look. Then we burst out laughing. When he came back, we were still laughing. Tears were streaming out of our eyes.

"Laugh at me all you want." He said. "Food always comes before education." I stopped laughing.

"What was that Seaweed Brain?" He audibly gulped. "Are you saying food, comes before education? The thing my mother helped create?" I glared at him. I wasn't really mad at him. But this was too fun.

"Hehe, well- ha, I- you see…" He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I love you?" I burst out laughing, then went up and kissed him.

"You know I'm not really mad at you right?" He exasperatedly sighed

"Annabeth don't do that to me! You know how much your mother hated me! Do you know what I had to go through to let her say yes to letting me, you know." He gestured to the hidden ring on my left hand.

"What did you have to do?" I asked.

"What did I have to do? _What did I have to do?_ I had to read _every single shakespeare play in two days!_ " My eyes widened.

"You actually read everything in just two days!?" Piper yelled. He nodded.

"I forced dad to temporarily remove my dyslexia." I laughed.

"Forced or used your baby seal face?" He shrugged.

"Meh. Forced, baby seal face, same thing." We laughed.

"C'mon just finish your popcorn before we go to class." I said. "You too Piper." I said gesturing to the bowl in her hands. They grinned then wolfed it down.

"Now let's go to class." I said, dragging the two of them inside.

 **Yay! I finally updated! So here's a challenge. Count how many times I used the word 'popcorn' in this chapter. There's no prize cause it's not like I have anything I can give you, but you know, whatever.**

 **-KoP out**


	4. Jealousy

**HI! Hope I didn't keep everyone waiting too long. I appreciate all your ideas and suggestions about my story and I will try to put that in, and will shoutout to whoever gave that idea. Also, I'm gonna use 'Chat' instead of 'Cat' now cause I think it flows better. You know what I mean? Anywho, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Marinette POV:**

I was getting more and more suspicious of the new kids every second I saw them. First, they stood up to Chloe as well as threatened her (which I thought was awesome but I was wondering who their parents are). Second, they're the reason Chat and I finished off Piece of Trash easily. Third, when Piece of Trash threw a giant trashcan at them, they somehow dodged it, despite the fact that it was coming towards them at the speed of light. Fourth… THEY WERE JUMPING FROM ROOF TO ROOF! Only Chat and I did that! How on earth are normal civilians able to do that! But the thing was, they were all really, really nice. When they weren't beating each other up. Well, when the girls weren't hitting Percy.

My thoughts about them were really conflicted. I didn't know what to think. Until, they starting hanging out with us. That was when I decided I hated them. Well, more like I just hated Annabeth. Ever since Alya had invited them to come sit and eat with us, Adrien keeps sneaking glances at the blonde. I knew I never had a chance with him, but I kept hoping that maybe one day, he'll start liking me, then we'll get married, have three kids named Emma, Hugo and Louis an-

Hehe. Sorry. Getting off track. I know I shouldn't hate her, especially since she has a boyfriend, but these emotions just won't go away. No matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise. **(A/N: Lol did I use that correctly? Please tell me if I didn't)**

Honestly, the only person I've ever hated with a passion is Chloe. I don't want that small list to grow just because I'm jealous Adrien has a crush on her.

"Marinette?" My head snapped up at the sound of Adrien's voice. My face went red.

"Are you okay? You've been glaring at your croissant for a while now." I laughed nervously.

"Er, well, I-I'm fi-fine." I cleared my throat. "I'm just thinking… About some stuff."

"Okay then." He replied. I sighed, then felt a tap on my arm. It was Annabeth.

"Can we talk? In private?" I nodded.

"Sure." We both got up, and I felt Adrien's eyes follow Annabeth. Don't ask me how I knew that. I just did. We went into an empty classroom.

"I know you have a crush on Adrien." She said bluntly once the door was shut. My face heated up again.

"Wha- how- I-I don-don't kno-" She cut me off by laughing.

"There's no point in hiding it. It's really obvious. I mean, even _Percy_ knew." My face grew hotter, if that was even possible.

"Wh-why a-are you bringing tha-that u-up?" I asked, still stuttering from embarrassment. At least Chloe's not here. I think.

"Because I know you're jealous of the fact that Adrien keeps glancing at me." I kept quiet, worried that I'd explode due to what she deadpanned.

"You know, you have nothing to be jealous about." She continued.

"Oh really? And how is that?" I snapped. My eyes widened as I looked towards the ground. "Sorry." She waved me off.

"There's no need to be sorry. I know how you feel. Something like that happened between me, Percy, and our friend Rachel. Although the situation was different." I was confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Marinette, you have nothing to be jealous of. I have Percy, and neither of us are planning on leaving each other any time soon. Adrien's just confused about his feelings between me and you. Or shall I say… Ladybug." My eyes widened as I checked for any eavesdroppers that might over hear.

"How do know that!?" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"It's obvious. Percy, Piper and I knew it ever since we saw you guys. It's really obvious."

"Then how come no one else has figured it out then?" I asked, very confused about this whole thing.

"I think, when you and Chat Noir, became the superheroes you are today, a spell was put onto the people of Paris so that they will never be able to recognise you two. Since the three of us came later, the spell wasn't put onto us, so we were able to tell who you were." I thought about it. But before anything else can be said, Tikki came out of my purse.

"You are a very wise woman Annabeth. In fact, you are correct. That is indeed the reason why no one is able to tell the identities of Marinette/Ladybug and Chat Noir." Annabeth grinned.

"Do you give Marinette her powers?" Tick nodded.

"Yes I do. I'm Tikki, her kwami." She nodded.

"Nice to meet you Tikki. I'm sure you already know who I am." Tikki smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Annabeth." Annabeth smiled at Tikki then turned to me.

"Now, let's continue our earlier conversation." I nodded, and was about to ask a question when she cut me off.

"Before you ask anything, I know Adrien has a crush on Ladybug because of Piper. Piper has a special… gift, and is able to tell when a person likes someone." I nodded unsurely. So I really did never have a chance with Adrien. He only likes me when I'm Ladybug.

"Oh come on. Don't look so depressed." She said. "I'm sure Adrien will like you as you, once you can talk normally to him, stop turning red when he addresses you, stop tripping over yourself when he's around and treat him like he's just another one of your friends." I groaned.

"But how on earth am I supposed to do that!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air. She laughed.

"Ask Piper. She's the expert on this kind of stuff." I sighed, then nodded.

"We should get back. We've been talking for a while. They're probably wondering what's taking so long." I nodded. Then we both went back to the group.

 **Alya POV:**

When Marinette and Annabeth left I turned to Piper and Percy.

"What do you think they're gonna talk about?" I asked. They both shrugged.

"You can't really tell what Annabeth wants to do or talk about." Percy replied. Then he said,

"Does Marinette live in a bakery or something? Or does she buy all these pastries before she gets to school?" I laughed.

"Marinette's parents own the best bakery in Paris!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He said incredulously. "Do friends get free food?" He asked hopefully. Piper smacked him at the back of his head.

"Percy! We haven't even been here long! That's so rude!" Meanwhile, Adrien, Nino and I were laughing our heads.

"It's not like I'm gonna eat everything in there! I just want a croissant! I've never tasted them before!" He exclaimed in defence.

"Ooooohh!" Nino interrupted. "You should taste their cookies! They're to die for!" Adrien and I nodded in agreement. But he shook his head.

"Nah. The only cookies I die for are my mum's famous blue cookie!" He said. Piper laughed.

"You and you're blue food, Kelp Brain." She said shaking her head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Blue food?" Percy smiled.

"When I was younger, I had this really horrible step dad that I nicknamed Smelly Gabe, and he and mum got into this fight about coloured food. Specifically blue food. Ever since then my mum went through the trouble to make blue food whenever she could."

"Is 'Smelly Gabe' still there? Or do you have a new step dad? Or no dad?" Nino asked.

"Smelly Gabe's gone. I have and English teacher as a step dad now. He's way better. And doesn't smell like beer and tobacco." He replied. We nodded.

"Do you ever eat normal coloured food?" Adrien asked. He nodded.

"Only if there's nothing else. Annabeth usually goes through the trouble of helping me make blue food if we have the dye. And ingredients. And if I promise not to throw anything at her." We laughed.

"Wow. You guys are weird." I said. They laughed again.

"And proud of it." Piper replied. I was about to say more, until I realised Marinette and Annabeth were coming back.

"Hey you two!" I yelled.

"Sup." Annabeth replied. "What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Food." Adrien answered. She gave Percy a pointed look.

"Of course." He chuckled.

"Did you honestly expect anything else from me?" He asked. She laughed.

"Of course not! You're a Seaweed Brain after all." We laughed at Percy's pouting face. Then he turned to Marinette.

"Your parents own the bakery right?" She nodded.

"Best bakery in all of Paris." She answered proudly.

"Do you think you can take us there after school?" He asked hopefully. She nodded.

"I'd love to take you guys there." He pumped his fist into the air.

"Yes!"

"Are you like, one of those food obsessed people?" I asked, stifling laughter. He nodded.

"Yep. And proud. Out of everyone we know, I eat the most." He said.

"Actually Grover eats more than you. Especially when it comes to enchiladas. Remember you tries to challenge him to an eat off? You were puking for two days straight." Annabeth said laughing.

"Oh yeah…" He said.

"You dudes have to tell us that story." Nino said. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Sure. It all starte-" The bell cut Piper off.

"Awww." I said, pouting.

"Chill, we can tell you guys during the next break." Percy said.

"C'mon, let's go to class people." Annabeth said, pulling up Percy and Piper at the same time. Nino sighed.

"Fine. Let's go back to the torture room." We laughed, then left.

 **YAAAAASSSS. FINALLY! I feel like it's been forever since I posted the las chapter. Hope this makes up for the very short chapter it was.**

 **-KoP out**


	5. Confrontation

**YAY! THE FIRST SEMESTER OF SCHOOL IS NOW OVER! Which means** ** _I_** **will be updating my fanfic more often! Hope you all enjoy, like always. Also, if you have a suggestion for what should happen in later chapter, put it in the review.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the guest who submitted this review:**

 ** _9 times! Can u make Adrien attracted to Annabeth? That would be totally awesome!_**

 ** _Here you go!_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Adrien POV:**

I had a crush on Annabeth. But I still loved Ladybug. I wasn't sure what to think of my emotions at that time. I don't even know _how_ I suddenly developed a crush on Annabeth. I swear there must be some powerful deity out there messing with my love life, like some so of love god or goddess ( **A/N: Hahaha I had to).** When we got back to class, I kept sneaking glances at Annabeth, and I'm pretty sure they've all noticed. But I couldn't help it. What was worse, is that I get along _really_ well with her boyfriend! These thought's kept me distracted all throughout class, and I felt guiltier and guiltier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After class, Piper came up to me, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me away after cheerily saying,

"Go on without us guys I gotta have a chat this kid." I saw Annabeth and Percy trying not to smile, and Alya, Nino and Marinette looking confused and worried. She dragged me away for a good minute and we soon ended up in an empty classroom.

"Bro, you really gotta get your emotions in check. Please just choose if you wanna date Annabeth or Ladybug Adrien." My face heated up. Why was she blunt bout this?

"I don't even know _how_ I suddenly got a crush on Annabeth. And how do you know about my love for Ladybug?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You're Chat Noir. How am I _not_ supposed to know about your feelings for Ladybug?" My jaw dropped to the ground.

"YOU KNOW!?" She smiled at me.

"Duh. Percy and Annabeth know as well."

"But how? No one else knows. And I've been really careful. You didn't see me transform did you?" She shook her head.

"No I didn't. And also, we also know who Ladybug is, but we're not telling you." Before I could reply, Plagg shot out of my pocket.

"I like this girl. Do you have any camembert?" I groaned while Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Piper, this is my kwami, Plagg. He's the reason I can become Chat Noir. Plagg, that's Piper, one of the transfer students." She nodded.

"Nice to meet you Plagg." He looked at her.

"Yeah whatever, now where's my cheese?" I glared at him.

"Plagg! At least _try_ to be polite!" I exclaimed. Piper started laughing.

"Hahahaha, I feel like Percy would be like that if it weren't for Annabeth!" She she stood up straighter, as iff remembering something. Then she face palmed.

"Annabeth. Right. Back to the reason on why I asked you here. Adrien, what you should know about me, is that I have a kind of 'superpower' too." I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You see, I have this like, weird ability to sort of like, sense what people feel for each other. I felt your love for Ladybug when she used her yo-yo to get us off the roof." She paused, the added. "And bruise our asses in the process." I laughed.

"Hehe, yeah sorry about that. Again." Then a thought came to me. "We _did_ apologise this morning. Right?" She shrugged.

"I don't remember. Now stop changing the subject!"

"But technically it was yo-"

"Stop talking!" I was about to retort, but the me mind became fuzzy and then I stared at Piper, with my mouth shut tight.

"Now, Adrien, I know for a fact that you feelings towards Annabeth are from the same type as the ones you have for Ladybug. Trust me, I'm like an expert at this kind of stuff." I wanted to reply, but for someone reason I couldn't. My mouth just wouldn't open.

"Cat got your tongue Adrien?" Plagg asked, smirking. From the corner of my eye, I saw Piper widen her eyes.

"You can talk you know." She said. My mind went fuzzy again. Then it cleared. I shook my head.

"Sorry about that, I-I don't know what happened. But like, I couldn't open my mouth for some reason." Piper chuckled nervously. Why is she nervous.

"Haha, uh maybe your mind is just um, playing tricks on you…" I nodded uncertainly.

"Uh, okay?"

"You know what? I may be an expert on this sort of stuff but I can't actually give advice on what to do."

"That means you're not an expert." Plagg said lazily. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever. Let's go Adrien, They're probably still waiting for us." I nodded, then we left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Piper POV:**

That was a close one. Adrien's not supposed to know about his (and our) heritage yet. We walked in silence until we got to the group. Percy noticed us first. He rolled his eyes.

"You know Piper, you took waaaaaayyy longer than Annabeth when she talked to Mari. Are you sure you're an expert on this stuff?" I stuck out my tongue at him. I don't care if it was childish.

"You shouldn't be the one talking. From all the gossip I heard back in America, it took you and Annabeth five years to get together." They both shrugged.

"She only started tolerating me around the time when we brought Nico and Bian-, um Nico to the camp." There was an awkward silence. I could feel the curious stares we got. I knew about Bianca. She was Nico's older sister. And she died to get a Mythomagic figurine for him, so his collection would be complete. I decided to be the one to change the subject.

" _Anyway_ let's eat shall we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes! I get to eat a bunch of awesome pastries now!" Percy exclaimed as we exited the school.

"Percy you better not eat everything there or I will make you do hand to hand combat with me once we get back to the hotel." Annabeth threatened. Percy raised up his hands in an 'I surrender motion'.

"Geez Wise Girl, chill. I won't eat _everything._ It's not like i could eat that much anyway. Unless it's blue." I laughed.

"Yeah, and your on't be getting any blue food the whole time we're here, unless you _pay_ me cook for you." I said, smirking.

"Yeah nah." He replied. "There's no way I'm eating your cooking again."

I pouted. "My cooking isn't as bad as yours at least!" He opened his mouth to reply but then closed it right away and shrugged.

"Meh. At least I can recognise that fact."

"Can anyone really be _that_ bad of a cook?" Adrien asked. Percy, Annabeth and I nodded.

"Yep." She said. "The kitchen exploded, the food was blacker than black, burnt and tasted horrible. Percy almost puked his guts out." Annabeth said. Marinette, Nino, Alya and Adrien's jaws dropped down to the Underworld.

"SERIOUSLY!?" They yelled. Percy nodded.

"Yeah… I was in a coma in the hospital for a month after that, and had to stay for an extra two months so that they could put my stomach back together. In fact, that only happened about four months ago."

Nino shook his head. "You dudes and dudettes are weirder than weird."

"We know." We replied.

"Now let's get going, I'm actually getting really hungry right now." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay then, everyone follow me!" Marinette exclaimed, leading the way.

 **Oh my God, I swear, I feel like i haven't updated my fanfic in like two years. Anywho, like the A/N above, I will be able to post more often due to the start of the holidays so I hope you all look forward to my next chapter!**

 **\- KoP out**


	6. Food

**Okay. So I know I said that I'll be able to update more often and would have more chapters but I kinda…. forgot…. DON'T KILL ME! It's not my fault. I had a good reason. My auntie went to the hospital a few days ago so I've been really worried. Luckily she's getting released(….?) soon. Soz I forgot what the word is, anywhere, here's what you've all been waiting for.**

 **Percy's POV:**

"Yay! We're so close to eating some of the best food ever!" I said to Piper. She nodded excitedly.

"I know right! I hope they're as good as they said." Annabeth laughed and we turned to her.

"Oh my gods, you two and your food." We shrugged.

"Hey at least we're not Grover." I replied.

"True, true."

"Oh yeah!" Nino exclaimed, cutting off his conversation with Adrien. "You were gonna tell us the story about the eating competition with the Grover dude."

"Oh yeah…" I looked towards Piper. "You wanna start the story or me?"

"Me!" She said. "Okay so it all started-"

"Hold on Piper." Marinette cut in. "We're at the bakery right now." I tried to read the sign, but the words kept flying around.

"What does it say?" I asked. The French people looked at me weirdly.

"You can't read?" Adrien asked. I shrugged and nodded. "Dyslexia. We all have it but mine is worse than theirs." I answered pointing to the girls.

"Oh. Well it says Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie." Alya said.

"Fancy." Piper commented. "Let's go in!" We followed her inside. My eyes widened as I saw all the food. I started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Ooooooo! Which one should we try first?" I asked. Before Marinette could open her mouth, someone else answered.

"Hmm, how 'bout you try some of these doughnuts? They're fresh from the oven." We turned to see a really tall and beefy man. He had brown hair with sideburns and a moustache, and green eyes.

"Hey papa!"

"Hi Mr Dupain!" He chuckled.

"C'mon kids. I've told you so many times just to call me Tom."

"And me Sabine." A woman said as she came in. She had the same midnight blue hair as Marinette, though it was shorter and she had grey eyes. If she was blonde we could've mistaken her as a kid of Athena.

"Hi mama!" She smiled. The she noticed us demigods. "Oh. Are these some new friends of yours?" She asked as she waved at us. We waved back awkwardly.

"Oh yeah! These are transfer students from America. The blonde is Annabeth, the brunette is Piper and the guy is Percy." She smiled warmly at us.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sabine, Marinette's mother, and that's Tom, my husband." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too." We replied in unison.

"Since it's your first time here, why don't you try these croissants?" My eyes widened as I rushed forward to get one.

"Thanks Mr Dupain." He rolled his eyes.

"Aww come on now. You three can call me Tom as well." I smiled.

"Thanks Tom." Then I dug into it, as Piper and Annabeth got their own.

"Mhmmm. This is amazing! I just wish it was blue. Then it'd taste better!" Piper and Annabeth groaned.

"Percy! You don't just say that!" Tom and Sabine laughed.

"No it's okay." Sabine said. "Though I do have to ask what you mean by it being blue."

"Well, you see when I was younger, my mum got into an argument with my ex step-dad about different coloured food, so to prove her point, she went ur of her way to make blue food for me. As in blue pizza, blue cake, blue cookies etc." They laughed.

"We don't have any blue food, but we do have blue icing that we're gonna use for the cupcakes we baked. You can be our taste tester, since we tried a new recipe." My eyes widened.

"Really!?" I looked at Alya and Nino (who yelled at at the same time) then raised an eyebrow.

"I though we were your taste testers." Nino said. It was silent. Then we all started laughing. Well all of us except Alya and Nino.

"Come on you two!" Tom said. "It's not like I said you couldn't have anymore." Alya pouted.

"You're bullying us again." Tom gasped dramatically. So did Marinette actually.

"Alya! How could you cause my dad of bullying you! I thought you were my friend!" Then Marinette burst into giggles as Alya rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this like the five hundredth time you've said this?" She said. Marinate shrugged.

"I don't know, I lost count." I chuckled.

"Wow, you all are almost as weird as our friends in America." I said. Annabeth and Piper nodded in agreement.

"You know," Annabeth started as she turned to me, "I can actually see me or Grover as Alya, Thalia as Adrien, you as Marinette, Your parents as Marinette's parents and Nico as Nino." I thought about it.

"That's pretty accurate." I said. "I approve."

"Who are they?" Adrien asked.

"We 'me' is Annabeth," Piper started before Annabeth smacked her on the back of her head. "Ow! Geez violent much?"

"That's why we're friends isn't it?"

"You got a point there. Anyway, Grover is Percabeth's, which is Percy and Annabeth's ship name btw, so yeah Percabeth's childhood best friend, Thalia is Percy's cousin and Annabeth's other best friend, 'your parents' are Percy parents-" I rolled my eyes at her. "-and Nico is Percy's other cousin, but brother to Thalia." They nodded.

"Cool. Is there any chance we could meet those dudes?" Nino asked. I shrugged.

"Depends on whether or not they get permission to visit."

"Okay then. Wait so how long are you gonna stay here?" I looked at Annabeth since I forgot. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered. "We'll be here for a month tops, but if things go smoothly only about two weeks." Their eyes widened.

"Only two weeks?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"That's only if things go well." Piper said. "But since we have Percy with us, we'll probably stay for like two years."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ unluc-" The girls shot me a pointed look. "Okay so maybe I am _that_ unlucky. But we won't have to stay here for two years."

"You're right." Piper replied nodding. "Probably about five-six years?" I pouted.

"You're mean! I'm gonna tell Jason on you!" I exclaimed. She sighed, then rolled her eyes.

"Percy, sweetie, even if you _do_ tell Jason, he'll probably just agree with me then laugh at you. Then probably tell Clarisse." Piper replied, in a tone that said I-know-you-know-what-I-mean-but-I-like-making-fun-of-you-so-I'll-talk-like-this-anyway. I stuck out my tongue.

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

"Hey, um yeah, sorry to interrupt this weird yet entertaining argument but who's Jason and Clarisse?" Alya asked.

"Jason is Piper's boyfriend and little brother to Thalia. Clarisse is Percy's best frenemy." Annabeth explained. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Best frenemy?" I shrugged.

"I don't really know myself. When I first met her when I was twelve, she hated me until I was sixteen. We still argue a lot-" "Cough cough every-twenty-seconds cough cough" I shot Annabeth a look then she smiled innocently, "-but we're friends. Actually I'm like with Thalia as well."

"You know, those chicks sound really cool. I really wanna meet them." Alya said.

"They are." Piper said. I was gonna say something else about them, but Annabeth interrupted.

"Oh shit! It's six already!" Then she noticed the looks we gave her and her eyes widened. "Sorry for the poor choice of language. And thanks for the awesome food but we need to get going before our old principal calls." My eyes widened as realisation came upon me.

"Thanks for the food again!" I yelled as we ran out and back to the hotel. Chiron told us he'll call us at 6:03 on the dot every day to find out how we're doing.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Literally one second after we shut the door to our room, the IM appeared.

"Hello chil- What happened?" He asked.

"We were talk-talking with Ad-Adrien and his friend-friends and lost track o-of time." Annabeth answered, panting in between a few words. "We had to-to run back here fro-from the bakery in-in th-three minutes." He was silent as we caught our breath. When we were breathing properly, he spoke.

"So how is everything going?"

 **Mwuhahahahahaha! I finished this chapter! Now I promise you, I will update a new chapter in the next to or three days, so keep you eyes out for it. Hope you guys enjoyed, and with that said,**

 **-KoP out**


	7. Talking with Chiron

**HEY EVERYONE! SEE I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE! And you thought I wouldn't. Shame on you guys! How could you have such little faith in me?**

 **Hahah lol, anyway, this will probably be as short as 'Popcorn' since I gotta get some stuff out of the way before I can get onto the interesting parts, or shorter, idk. Also, if you remember from the first chapter, Percabeth can speak French as long as they're in the country, but the could also speak english if they want. So in the first part they're speaking english.**

 **Piper POV:**

"So, how's everything going?" I looked up at Chiron, then gave a thumbs up.

"Everything's good so far. We asked Adrien to get us an interview with his dad." I answered.

"That's good, have you gotten an answer about yet?"

"No, we only just asked today, and after school we went to Marinette's parent's bakery with Adrien, Nino and Alya." He nodded.

"Okay. Has there been any attacks?"

"Akuma or monster attacks?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmm, both?"

"Well, so far there's been no monster attacks, but I think that might change due my 'so called' luck." Percy said, adding air quotes on _so called._ "There has been one akuma attack though."

"Do you know who the victim was?" Chiron asked concerned.

"It was Chloe." Annabeth replied. "She kept clinging onto Percy ever since this morning when she saw him, and by the time we got to school, I was really pissed off so I ended up punching her in the face, _not_ using my demigod strength. Afterwards, she tried to threaten Piper and I with her dad, then I threatened her back using our parents without revealing who they are." Chiron was silent for a few seconds.

"None of you are hurt are you?" He asked. I was about to reply _no_ , but Percy interrupted.

"The only time I/we were hurt, was when Ladybug tied us up together and swung us off the roof. My butt hurt a lot after that. It was so hard sitting in class!" We all laughed.

"Of course it hurt." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Percy asked. I ignored him and turned to Chiron.

"Chiron, Adrien and that wants to meet some of the others back in America." I said, ignoring Percy's _"Okay fine. Just ignore me then!"._

"Well, who exactly do they want to meet?" He asked. I opened my mouth then closed it again. Then I shrugged.

"I forgot." Annabeth smacked my arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For almost being as stupid as Percy."

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "Why are you always bullying me!?" Annabeth laughed then kissed him.

"Oh come one Percy, you know I don't mean it." Then she turned to Chiron.

"They wanted to meet the Thals, Grover, Nico and Clarisse." Chiron though for a while.

"I'm sure they'll be able to visit for a day or so, if they aren't busy." I pumped my ist into the air.

"Yes! Can Jason come to?" I asked. Chiron shrugged.

"I'll ask them. Meanwhile I need yo-" He was cut off by the knock on the door. We all shot him an apologetic glance.

"Sorry Chiron." Percy said. "We gotta cut this talk short, we'll IM you later." Then he slashed through the IM and cut of the connection.

"Who is it?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Uhh, it's Adrien." We looked at each other surprised. Then Annabeth opened the for him.

"Come in." She said. He shuffled in awkwardly.

"What's up?" Percy said.

"Uh, I just talked to my dad before and he said the soonest he can talk to you would be at around 7-7:30." I smiled.

"Cool. Um, what time is it now?" I asked. He looked at his phone.

"It's 6:18, so you guys have a bunch of time until you can meet him."

"Thanks for coming over and telling us." Percy said. Adrien smiled.

"Yeah. I was actually gonna call at first but I don't have any of your numbers…" He trailed off.

"We actually, uh, don't really have phones." I replied. He looked shocked.

"Uh, okay then. Then, well, um, see you guys at school tomorrow." He said before he went out. I shut the door behind him.

"Wow that was awkward." I said.

Percy laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Guys we should IM Chiron and tell him about the meeting." Annabeth said, looking for a drachma. Percy went up to the kitchen tap and opened it. Then he used his powers to make a mist in front of of the window, where the light shone and soon a rainbow appeared. Annabeth and I made our way over to him.

"O Iris, accept my offering." Annabeth said as she flipped the drachma into the rainbow. "Chiron, Camp Half Blood." The rainbow shimmered before showing Chiron.

"That was fast." He said. "I just finished asking the demigods about visiting Paris. They'll be able to come in about a week, when Thalia comes back from the Hunter's mission is finished."

"Including Jason?" I asked. He nodded. "Including Jason."

"Yes!"

"Now back to why you IMed me. Now continuing what I was saying before, you guys have to have that meeting with Adrien's dad."

"Actually," Annabeth said, "Adrien was the one that came by. He told us that we can talk to his dad at around 7-7:30." He looked surprised.

"Really? I thought it might take a while until you could talk to him."

"That's what I thought." Annabeth said. "Considering the fact he's very famous, he should've had a lot of meetings to go to before even considering us."

"Well, maybe it's because of Piper's last name. He probably made the costumes for Trista-"

"He did." I cut in. He sent me a look that says excuse-me-but-I-am-in-the-middle-of-saying-something-generally-smart-so-don't-interupt-me-again. "-tan. And he most likely knew about his daughter, and about Aphrodite, so he's making time to see us." We looked at him impressed.

"Wow Seaweed Brain. You actually said something generally smart." Annabeth teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth, I thought we talked about this bullying issue of yours." She laughed.

"Sorry Perce, but's too hard to resist." We all laughed. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the IM shook. Then the door burst open and Leo ran in.

"I swear it wasn't me! It was the new Hephaestus kid!" Then he noticed us. "Oh, hey Beauty Queen, Fish Boy, Annabeth." We waved at him. Chiron sighed.

"I think, I'm going to have to cut that talk short. I will talk to you again tomorrow. Goodbye."

"See ya Chiron!" We exclaimed before he slashed through the IM. Percy then turned off the tap.

"Guys," Annabeth said, "we have twenty minutes until we should leave to the Agreste mansion."

"Hey, what exactly are we supposed to tell Gabriel?" I asked. Annabeth froze for a sec. "We should probably figure that out before we get there."

 ***Sigh*. It's finished. The chapter. Not, the story. Like always, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry the chapter so short. I promise you, the next chapters will be** ** _much_** **longer. With that said,**

 **-KoP out**


	8. Meeting with Mr Agreste

**It's time to meet Gabriel Agreste! Let me tell you something, this is probably gonna be my longest chapter in the whole story, so be prepared! Also, school has started again so I may not be able to update as much, or even work on this story. But I will try my best.**

 **Annabeth POV:**

We left the hotel at 6:45 exactly. We left so early because we don't have a ride and we don't know where Adrien lives. We walked around for 10 minutes looking for a grand house of some sort. That was when we finally decided to ask someone where they live. The good part, was that we didn't have to ask a stranger. Alya and Nino were on a date at the park and we decided to interrupt them.

"Hey guys!" Percy yelled, waving. Their heads snapped up from their conversation and they turned to us. Then we ran up to them.

"What's up?" Alya asked.

"We have a meeting with Adrien's dad and we forgot to ask where he lives." I explained. They shared a look then chuckled.

"How long have you been looking for it?" Nino asked.

"Like, five hours." Percy said nonchalantly. Alya rolled her eyes. "Uhuh, sure."

"We've been walking around for ten minutes." Piper said.

"Adrien's house is there." Nino said pointing. We turned to look.

"Do you mean that extremely tall mansion with a large windows?" Piper asked. They nodded, and I face palmed.

"That was one of the first building we passed!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Percy and Piper's wrists.

"Thanks for the help guys!" I yelled back to the couple whilst dragging my fellow demigods to the mansion.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We got there at 6:59, and Percy rang the doorbell. A screen came out of the wall and went in front of us. In the screen was a middle aged woman. She had blue eyes and glasses, with purple eyeshadow. She had black hair that was pulled back into a bun. She wore a red turtleneck sweater and a black dress jacket. I noticed she also had round white earrings.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr Agreste?" She asked. We nodded.

"Yes." I replied. "We were told we could meet him at around 7-7:30." She nodded, and pressed something that wasn't shown on the screen. The gates opened.

"You may come inside and wait." We looked at each other, then walked in. I swear, the front door of the mansion was at least 50m away from the main gate. Like what Hades? When we were about two or three metres to the door, it opened and there stood the women from before.

"Good evening children, my name is Nathalie, I am Mr Agreste's assistant." She turned around. "Please follow me to Mr Agreste's office." We all looked at each other before following her quickly.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It didn't take long to get there. Just about eight minutes. No, seriously. It took _eight_ freaking minutes to get there. And yes, I was timing it. Although I had to admit, the Agreste mansion is _huge._ It was about the same size as the throne room in Olympus **(A/N: That's what it's called… Right?)** Nathalie knocked three times on the door. A faint, "Come in." Was heard. She opened the door, and gestured for us to go in. Once all of us was in, she quickly closed the door shut.

The room was fairly dark, and the one window in there was covered by blinds, with a little bit of moonlight shining through each slat. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. The room wasn't as big as I thought it might be. It was the size of my room back at home. There were two shelves. Boxes and piles of paper were lining the shelves. In front of us was a desk, with your basic stationary. Pencils, pens, erasers, ruler ect. There was one picture frame there. It had a picture of Adrien and who I assumed was Gabriel. Adrien looked about three or four in the photo, and was being carried on the shoulders of Gabriel, both of them smiling brightly. Behind the desk was a chair that was facing away from us.

"Why are you here?" I was brought out of my thoughts as Gabriel talked, and spun the chair to face us. I stepped forward.

"I think you know why we're here sir." I replied. Gabriel stared at me, then sighed.

"I suppose, you are right." Piper stepped forward next to me.

"Gabriel, you know that Adrien is a demigod. Why did you move to Paris when he could be a Camp Half Blood, the safe haven for our kind." He was silent, for a while, staring blankly at Piper.

"I'm guessing, you are also a child of the Love Goddess as well, Ms Mclean." He answered.

"You didn't answer my question Gabriel." He was silent again.

"I didn't want my little boy to be hurt." He replied. "I also, heard about your wars. Which made me believe it was a good things I moved." **(A/N: I didn't know how I should write it so sorry it this part's kinda bad…)**

"Sir," Percy said, stepping forward, "How do you know he isn't being hurt right now?" My eyes widened ever so slightly. If he was going to reveal his secret…

"I have made sure that his bodyguard is with him at all times." He answered. Percy shook his head. "I don't mean physically. I meant emotionally, and mentally." I stared at him confused. Luckily, he continued speaking.

"Gabriel, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Adrien is hurting. His mother's supposed 'death' was already affecting him badly. But then you began to ignore him. Distance yourself away from him." I looked back to Gabriel who looked angry.

"You've only been here two days." He replied coldly. "What would _you_ know about _my_ son?" Percy glared at him.

"Because that has happened to demigods over and over again. Most of the time, their parents didn't want them." He paused, and glanced at Piper and I, then continued. "I'm lucky I'm one of the few demigod whose mortal parent actually cared for. When was the last time you actually showed that you care for him?" Percy received no answer. After a long amount of silence, Gabriel finally spoke.

"When must you take him?" He asked.

"When do you think we should tell him?" I asked.

"Tell him, when _you_ believe the time is right. And if he doesn't want to leave, force him." We nodded. "May I also ask, who you're godly parents are?" Piper spoke first.

"I am a Daughter of Aphrodite as you suspected."

"Son of Poseidon."

"Daughter of Athena."

"Do any of you have powers? So that, he can believe it easier?" He asked. I shook my head, whilst the other two nodded.

"I can create earthquakes, and control all kinds of liquid. As well as talk to horses and sea creatures."

"I can charmspeak." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh right. You probably don't know what that is. Charmspeak is sort of like the power of persuasion. So like, unless you're a god/goddess or have a very strong willpower, you'll do what I tell you."

"How long will you three stay here?" He asked.

"That depends." I replied. "We were told by Aphrodite that we would be here two weeks minimum, and one months tops. But it seems like we may go back to America sooner than expected at the rate we're going. We actually didn't think we'd get to speak with you so soon." He sighed.

"You may tell him whenever you think would be best. Hopefully, it's before a monster comes to Paris seeking him, or you three. You may leave now." We left in silence, and deep thought.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Adrien's POV:**

I wish dad didn't make every door and wall of his rooms soundproof. Otherwise I would know why they wanted to talk to him/what they're talking about. They were in there for nearly ten minutes talking. Or yelling. I don't know. Everything's soundproof remember? I waited in my room watching outside to see when they'd leave.

"Plagg, what do you think they're talking to him about?" He shrugged at my question.

"How am I supposed to know kid?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be an all powerful deity. Can't you like, phase through the door to find out what they're talking about? It's almost been ten minutes already!" He looked at me lazily.

"I _would_ do it for three blocks of camembert, but your friends are already leaving." My eyes widened before I smushed my face against the glass trying to see them. I saw them for a split second before the disappeared from my view. Damn it.

"Do you think I should leave them alone or follow them as Chat Noir, so they won't know it's really me?"

"Kid, did you already forget? They all know who you and Ladybug is." I stared blankly at him, before face palming.

"How did I forget something so important?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, maybe because you're so focussed on why and what they wanted to talk to your dad about, that you're forgetting all the important details." I stared at him.

"You actually said something smart." I replied to him. He glared at me.

"Excuse me, but unless you want me to change your outfit to something more girly and embarrassing the ext time Chat Noir's needed, I suggest you take that back." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I take it back." Then I realised what he said. "Wait, you can change how my costume looks?" He nodded.

"Yep. That's the only thing that has something to do with creating that I am able to do besides giving you more power, despite the fact that I'm the deity of destruction."

"I thought my cataclysm and agility was the only powers I get."

He shook his head. "No, once I believe you are ready, I will help you unleash your powers. But at the moment, you and Ladybug have much more to learn before you can receive your other powers." I nodded.

"Fair enough."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They came up to me when they arrived at school the next day.

"Hey Adrien." Percy said. "Thanks again for getting us the meeting thingamabob wit your dad yesterday."

I smiled. "No problem." The bell then rang. I look at the three of them, and I realised something. I didn't feel anything towards Annabeth. **(A/N: Lol, I didn't know how to write that part so deal with)** Before I could contemplate more on that fact, the bell rang.

"We better get to class." Annabeth said. We all nodded. I walked in front of them, searching for Nino, Alya and Marinette, while they chatted nonstop. I found them in the classroom.

"Hey guys." Then I noticed Marinette wasn't here yet, and sighed. "Marinette still not here?" They nodded. "She lives so close! I really don't understand how she comes late!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "You and me both bro. You and me both." Before we rant about Marinette's tardiness despite being the person who lives closest to the school in our class, Miss Bustier walked in.

"Quiet down students. Stop your conversations and pay attention, because I have a surprise for all of you!" The class groaned. When ever she said she had a surprise, it was usually and assignment.

"Oh come on. This time your assignment will be fun and fairly easy. You all know how we've been studying mythology correct." The class 'mhmm'ed' in response.

"Well, your assignment is to choose one of the following mythologies, Greek, Roman, Norse or Egyptian **(A/N: Hehehe, anyone get it?)** choose a god/goddess who could be your parent. It is due in two wee-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Marinette burst through the door panting. Miss Bustier sighed.

"Marinette, this is the third time you were late this week. **(A/N: Let's just say it's a Thursday now)** I'm afraid you're going to have to get an afternoon detention tomorrow after school."

Marinette blushed, then nodded. "I understand." Then she moved to her seat.

"Now back to what I was saying, you are to go into groups of three to four, and create a video talking about your life as a 'half-blood'. Any questions?" Annabeth was the only one who raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are we choosing our own groups?" I'm pretty sure the whole class stifled a groan. That's the one question you should _never_ ask when it comes to assignments. The only one who groaned out loud was Percy.

"Annabeth! That's the one question you're not supposed to ask when we have to work in groups!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well it's like it would have made a difference back in America. Everyone is practically best friends back there!"

"This isn't CHB Wise Girl. Some people here hold grudges against each other or hate each other in general."

"Well, it's not lik-"

"Okay that's enough you too." Piper cut in, glaring at them. "Let Miss answer the question." Miss Bustier smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you Piper. And to answer your question Annabeth, you can choose your own groups, _however_ you must have at least one person of the opposite gender. This means that you cannot have a group full of girls, or full of boys. I will give you two minutes to choose your groups." That was when all hell broke loose.

 **Yeah, yeah I know. It took** ** _forever_** **for me to update. But whatever. It's not my fault that school exists. Blame Athena for that. *Thunder rumbles in the distance* SCHIST! I'M SO SORRY ATHENA. I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY. I'M JUST ANNOYED BECAUSE THE TEACHERS DECIDED TO GIVE ME THREE,** ** _THREE_** **ASSESSMENT TASKS ON MY BIRTHDAY! SO DON'T KILL ME!**

 **And yes, I finished writing this on my B-Day, and posted it on my B-Day. Hope every one of you enjoyed. Don't forget that you can make any suggestions that you would like me to somehow include in this fanfic. THANK YOU!**

 **-KoP out**


	9. Cookies and Spiderman

**Ok, honestly, I have no idea how long it's been since I updated. I don't really count. But if it feels like I haven't updated in** ** _forever_** **then I will hurry up and finish the next chapter. Like always I hope you enjoy and if you don't know already my updates are not frequent. Also I kind of just realised I didn't put a disclaimer… So here it is!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three years for each book to come out.**

 **The disclaimer will appear in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Percy's POV:**

"I will give you two minutes to choose your groups." Then all hell broke loose. Not literally of course. Annabeth and I were kind of there when that happened. And the rest of the demigods I suppose. Except Adrien. Anyway, 'all hell broke loose' with all the French peeps who scrambled around to get their group. Annabeth, Piper and I immediately turned to each other. I grinned at them.

"Guys this is gonna be, like, the first assignment I'll ace!" Piper exclaimed. "And without even practicing or anything!"

"I know right!" I replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes at us.

"Guys, you do realise we have to make it seem like we're just acting and don't really have powers at all right?" Piper and I glanced at each other, then we shrugged.

"Meh."

Miss Bustier stood up at the front. "Alright everyone I hope you all have your groups. If you're not I'm afraid you're going to have to group up with the people of my choice. Now, if you're not in a group, of three to four please raise your hand." Chloe and Sabrina were the only ones to raise their hand.

"Miss Bustier, can you put me with Percy? I'm sure we'll be able to do everything amazingly! As long as you get rid of the other girls." I saw Annabeth and Piper glare at her while I groaned. Loudly. Very, _very_ loudly. The class laughed. Miss Bustier gave me a stern look.

"Percy, would you like to work with Chloe instead of Annabeth and Piper." I shook my head extra fast.

"No thank you." I replied quickly. From the corner of my eye I saw Marinette hide a grin. I hid a smirk myself. Chloe scowled behind. Us demigods stifled giggles.

"I'm sorry Chloe but you and Sabrina will have to work together. That's final. For this assessment, you need to come up with a group name. You can present this in any way you'd like, whether that be a powerpoint presentation, creating a play, or even creating the illusion that you have that power. Near the end of the lesson, I will come around to put down your group name, members and 'godly parent'. You have the rest of the lesson to work on it."

I grinned, then looked at the girls.

"Can we call our group TMPDOTC?" They looked at me confused.

"Which stands for….?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh! It stands for The Most Powerful Demigods Of The Century! How could you _not_ know that?" They both shared a look.

"Nuh uh Perce. There's no way we're using that." Piper replied. I pouted. "Fine. Then how about 'The Big Three'?" Thunder rumbled in the sky. I glared at the ceiling. Shut it Zeus! The girls laughed.

"Yeah no thanks. I don't feel like being struck down anytime soon." Piper said. After a few seconds of silence Annabeth spoke. "How about 'Heroes of Olympus'?" **(A/N: Hahahahaha I just had to. And I couldn't think of a name)**

"That sounds awesome!" I said. "And true." I added in Greek. They nodded.

"And it can be called 'HoO' for short." Piper said.

I shrugged. "Okay then. So how are we gonna present this?" Annabeth's eyes lit up, in the way it does when she's about to come up with a plan worthy of Athena.

"I'll figure out a way to make it seem like your powers are just an illusion. Oh, this gonna be so much fun!" She exclaimed, after saying the first part in Greek. Piper and I nodded.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think this is gonna be fun as well." I replied.

"I know right!" Piper said. "If I knew school here was gonna be this awesome I would of moved to Paris earlier!"

We all laughed, but then someone cleared their throat in front of us. We all turned to see Miss Bustier.

"Well? What's your group name and godly parent?"

Annabeth replied for us. "My parent will be Athena, Piper's will be Aphrodite and Percy's is going to be Poseidon." She nodded and wrote it down. "If you three need any help with it, just ask okay?" We nodded, then she left to another group.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Everyone, all the talking in this part is gonna be in Greek. Just in case Chloe and/or Sabrina tries to listen in on whatever they're doing or if anyone comes by and hears them talking about their legitimate powers and stuff..**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After school ended, we worked on the project the whole day. Which was a first for me. And Piper. And surprisingly Annabeth. Well not really. I mean, it's not like she ever went to school before. Besides Preschool up to Year 1. And you don't do assignments at that time.

"Okay." Annabeth said. "I think I've figured out how we, well you two, can use your powers. But first one of us has to ask Miss if we can ask others to 'help out' a little bit. Just to make it more realistic."

Piper shrugged. "I'll do it. And if she says no I can use my _persuasion skill_ on her." We laughed.

"Cool. So basically all we have to do now if work on how to add Percy's powers into the mix." Annabeth said.

"Can't you just use the mist or Piper's charmspeak to make them think it's just and illusion?" I asked.

"That could work. Or we can ask Leo to make a hologram device that shows floating water, so that when Miss Bustier asks us how we did it, we can put that up afterwards, so that Percy can show case his powers, and no questions will be asked."

"What if Miss asked how we made the hologram device?"

"Then we'll just have to get Leo to give us the blueprints." She answered.

"Wouldn't Leo want something in return though?" I pointed out.

"Schist. You're right."

Piper raised her hand. "You two know that we could just give him credit and give him a present, right?" I face palmed. "And what exactly are we supposed to give the guy who can make everything out of anything?"

Piper shrugged. "Food?"

"As long as there's not a lot of sugar." Annabeth added.

"Then it's settles. Leo will get credit for the HD and food." I declared. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay, how 'bout we take a little break and get something to eat?" Piper suggested. "Or do you guys wanna try and cook ourselves?"

I grinned. "I have my mum's… BLUE COOKIE RECIPE!" We all made eye contact, and simultaneously grinned.

"Let's do THIS!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **P.S: They aren't speaking in Greek anymore**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We didn't make any cookies. HOWEVER, we did make a giant mess of the hotel room. Flour was all over us, the kitchen and the living room, blue food dye and milk was on my face and somehow went into the bathroom, there was only about two chic chips left out of the four packets we had, Piper was soaked from head to toe in milk and Annabeth… Annabeth had eggs in her hair, butter on her clothes and sugar in her shoes.

"Why did I let you guys try and cook again?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She replied. "Now who's gonna clean what?"

"I can do the bathroom and kitchen." I said. Annabeth nodded. "Piper, you do the rooms, and I'll do the living room and balcony. Capiche?" She nodded.

"Got it." Then we all set to work. It only took me five minutes to finish cleaning the two areas. Despite the fact that those were where most of the mess was. I was about to go ask if the girls wanted help when some random guy wearing colourful spandex (that looks suspiciously close to Spiderman's outfit) crashed through the front door. Piper and Annabeth then ran here, while still covered in our messed up cookie ingredients. The Spiderman guy grinned at us creepily.

"Why, hello there." He said, before millions of spiders crawled into our apartment, all aiming for Annabeth. Needless to say, I'm pretty sure I went deaf after she screamed.

 **Yes, I know this wasn't a very good chapter. But I'm losing inspiration for this story and I would greatly appreciate it of any of you readers gave my some ideas!**

 **\- KoP out**


	10. Where is the Ice Cream Parlour?

**Hey everyone! I'm back!**

 **MUST READ: Cool, so now that I have your attention, I am going to be dedicating chapters so certain authors or guests, since they've given my ideas for what I should do in the fic.**

 **Thank you so much for giving me this idea. Everyone else, wait to find out what it is.**

 **Now listen carefully everyone, I decided, that after this chapter, I will not update for a very long time. Now, before all of you start cursing me, and getting all your weapons ready, I have a reasonable reason for this. I am going to be working on multiple chapters before posting them all at the same time, got it? So when I finally update, there will be a lot to read, and the wait will be worth it! I think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **P.S: I can't make puns, so I'm sorry to anyone who loves it when the villains and Chat make their puns.**

 **Marinette POV:**

My day was going great before the Spiderman akuma came along. I was early to school, I ended up working on an awesome project with Adrien. And Alya and Nino. But you know, ADRIEN. Anyway, that happened and we all agreed to come to my house to work on it.

Everything was going amazingly, I barely stuttered or blushed around Adrien. But I didn't miss the looks Alya and Nino were giving me every time. Which kinda resulted in me blushing but who cares! Adrien didn't see. In fact, they were only at my house for ten minutes when the akuma appeared.

Alya gasped, and took off with her phone not saying a word after. My eyes widened and I silently cursed Hawkmoth.

"Sorry guys but I have go! My err dad wants me home a uh akuma attacks! Bye!" Adrien yelled before running out of the house. I sighed.

"You gonna go too Nino?" I asked. He smiled apologetically then left without a word. Once I was sure he was gone, I called out to Tiki.

"Come on Tiki." I said, waiting as she came out of her hiding place.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded.

"Tiki, Spots On!"

 ** _Transformation Sequence_**

This akuma was a pain. I wonder what actually happened to make him so angry. Maybe he was a hardcore Spiderman fan and someone dissed him. I don't know. Anyway, this was practically Spiderman, suit and everything, besides the mask. The thing was, the colours were reversed, and he had an army of spiders. Chat and I chased him all the way to the Bourgeois hotel. He went up to the third floor.

"Oh no." Chat said. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He looked at me.

"I know some people on that that floor. Come on!" He elongated his baton and I followed after him with my yoyo.

Spiderman crashed through one of the doors.

"Why hello there." He said, before the spiders crawled into the room. Someone screamed. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Spiderman started cackling.

"That'll teach you to mess with the akumas." He said, grinning manically. I tried to rack my brain for whoever messed with the akumas besides Chat and . My blood ran cold. Percy, Piper and Annabeth. I threw my yoyo to him and pulled him back so Chat and I could enter and help the three of them.

"Come on!" I yelled. We ran into the room, to find the trio backed into a corner, the spiders only a few metres away from them.

"Cataclysm!" Chat yelled. He touched the ground below us and the floor crumbled and fell, along with the spiders. When I looked back to Annabeth, I saw she was crying and shaking while holding on to Percy, as he and Piper tried to calm her down. He was murmuring some things into her ear, but I don't think it was French, since I couldn't understand a thing. Piper turned to face us.

"Thank you A-, er Chat and uh, Ladybug." Oh yeah, I forgot they knew who we were. I looked at Chat curiously, wondering who he really was behind the mask.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Chat said, gesturing for them to make their way towards us. We made our way to the balcony and we were about to take off, but we forgot about Spiderman.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" We all turned to face him.

"Go." Chat said to the trio, before we leapt over the gap and ran at Spiderman. Before we could land an attack, eight mechanical legs appeared out from his back, trying to grab us.

"You take the left! And hurry! I only have three minutes!" Chat yelled before charging. I called on my special power.

"Lucky Charm!" A spray bottle of mint landed in my hands. "Huh? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Hurry up and figure it out!" Chat yelled at me, hitting and breaking one of the legs with his baton. I looked around the room with my Spot Vision **(A/N: What's it called again?)**. Everything went grey, then Spiderman's eyes blinked with red and black, as well as the spiders that were crawling towards us.

"Chat close your eyes!" I didn't know whether or not he did that, but I closed my yes, and sprayed the mint everywhere around the room.

"Argh! My eyes!" I hesitantly opened my eyes, the spiders were writhing on the ground, as well as Spiderman who was rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the mint.

"Hurry Chat! Find something that might have the akuma!" We quickly set out to work. Eventually we realised he had a chain on his wrist, with different kinds of spiders on it, like a charm bracelet. I dropped it on the ground and crushed it with my foot. A black butterfly came out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." I said, opening up my yoyo.

"Time to de-evilise!" I caught the butterfly in my yoyo, purified it, then released it. "By bye little butterfly."

I took the mint spray and threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" It went around Paris, fixing anything that had been broken, and Spiderman turned back into a normal civilian, with dark skin and short curly hair. He looked around confused.

"What am I doing here?" Then he looked at Chat and I. "I got akumatised didn't I?" We nodded. I was going to say something but Chat's ring flashed. I lifted it up to see how long he had left.

"Chat, you only have one minute till you transform back." I said. He nodded. "See you soon Bugaboo!" Then he was off. I faced the civilian.

"What's your name and what happened to get you akumatised?" I asked. He shrugged in response.

"My name is Dylan **(A/N: Not the storm spirit)** , and I don't remember what happened, before I ended up here." I nodded.

"Well you best be getting home now Dylan." He nodded then exited. Right after that I was hugged from behind.

"Thank you Marinette." Annabeth murmured into my ear. She let go and I turned around and smiled at her.

"It's no problem, but you should really be thank Chat, he's the one that sort of got rid of the spiders in the first place." She smiled. "Will do."

A beeping caught my attention. "You better go." Percy said. "Looks like you only have a little bit of time left." I nodded.

"See ya!" Then I was off.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Annabeth POV:**

As soon as Marinette left, the three of us turned to each other. It was silent, as we stared at each other, well more like the two of them stared at me. After a while, Percy spoke softly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Images of Tartarus and Arachne flashed in my mind, but I ignored it and nodded.

"I'm fine." I lied. Percy narrowed his eyes at me, he knew I was lying, fortunately, he didn't say anything.

"Come on Wise Girl. Let's go find an ice cream shop with blue ice cream to make you feel better." I smiled gratefully, however Piper looked confused.

"Wait a sec, I though blue food was just your thing Perce." She said. Percy and I shrugged.

"I got Annabeth obsessed with blue food a while back, when we visited mum after the war." Percy replied.

"Besides, it's mainly blue cookies that are Percy's thing." I added. "It was the first time Sally made blue ice cream when we came over." She nodded.

"Okay. Now let's go!" She exclaimed, marching out the door. I chuckled along with Percy, before following the child out.

We walked around Paris, trying to find an ice cream parlour. We couldn't, so eventually we resorted to asking the Parisians. Apparently, none of them have been there, which Percy kinda threw a tantrum over and started lecturing them about why everyone should have ice cream, unless their lactose intolerant of course. After he finished ranting to the seventeenth person we asked, we made our way over to the Patisserie.

"Hello Tom and Sabine." Percy said politely as we walked in. The stopped serving their customers for a second to wave at us.

"Are you kids here to buy something?" Tom asked.

"Uh actually, we were actually wondering if you could point us to an ice cream parlour." Piper said quickly before Percy could begin ranting again. Tom and Sabine looked at each other.

"Um, I don't think there is an ice cream parlour, as far as we know." Percy froze for a second, and I swear his eyes began to twitch. Piper and I locked eyes and nodded. _5…_ We grabbed Percy and ran as far as we could from any Parisians. _4…_ We looked around to find a place that would muffle his scream. _3…_ We made our way to a secluded part of a beach. _2…_ We put our strength together, and threw him as far as we could into the sea. _1…_

" ** _WHY IS THERE NO FUCKING ICE CREAM PARLOUR HERE IN MOTHER-FUCKING PARIS!?_** " The ground shook, birds flew across the sky in a panic, Piper and I fell to the ground from the sudden quake, Parisians screamed. Once the mini earthquake ended, Piper and I stood up. Immediately after, multiple IMs appeared in front of us.

"Annie are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Where's Percy?"

"Why was there an earthquake?"

Questions were thrown at us from the several concerned demigods (and centaur). I put up a hand to signal them to be quite. The questions ceased. I looked at Thalia, who asked a question first, and nodded for her to ask away.

"Annabeth, are you and Piper alright?" I nodded. "We're fine, the worst thing that happened was us falling down." I replied. She nodded then fell silent. I turned to Chiron.

"What happened?" He asked. Piper and I explained how a spider akuma attacked us, and we were gonna get my favourite blue ice cream to make me feel better, but there is no ice cream parlour in Paris. Nico whistled.

"Damn," Thalia and Grover snickered through the IMs. Nico glared at them before continuing. "No wonder there was an minor earthquake."

"It actually could've been worse you know." Piper replied.

"How?" Reyna asked, confused.

"If Percy didn't rant about why you should know why there is an ice cream to the seventeen people we asked, it wouldn't have been a minor earthquake." I answered for her.

"Is Percy okay?" Sally asked. "Where is he?" I was about to answer, but a voice cut in.

"Right here." Everyone looked to Percy, who was coming out of the water. "And I'm fine as well. Well sort of. I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S NO ICE CREAM PARLOUR HERE THOUGH!" He yelled. Everyone winced.

"Percy," Sally started, "I know how much you love your cookies and ice cream, but you need to control your temper." Percy sighed.

"I know it's just. Argh! How can Paris not have just _one_ ice cream parlour!?" I face palmed.

"Seaweed Brain." I muttered. Percy was about to retaliate, but a hissing sound. Everyone fell silent.

Then a snake popped out of the bushes. We all sighed in relief, until more and more began to join it.

"We'll let you take care of this." Nico said, then he cut the connection, along with everyone else.

"Percy sweetie, why don't you have some Cheese 'n' Wieners?" Percy froze, as Stheno and Euryale came out of the bushes grinning ear to ear at us.

 **Yep, that's the end of this chapter. If you didn't read the A/N at the top, I will say it again. I will not update for a few months, as I shall be working on multiple chapters to post at the same time for you all to read! Yay! Anyway, that's all, see ya!**

 **\- KoP out**


	11. Keep it a Secret

**It's been a while hasn't it everyone? Well lucky for you, you have a bunch of chapters ready to read now! Just saying, while writing the fifth chapter, I had MAJOR writer's block.**

 **Just saying, exams and assignments have been getting in the way of my writing time so I'm sorry there isn't as much as there should be. Not to mention it's hard to secretly write fanfiction when you're parents and siblings keep stealing your laptop.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **P.S: I can't make puns, so I'm sorry to anyone who loves it when the villains and Chat make their puns.**

 **Also, sorry to Guest: Sarah. When you reviewed I had already written this chapter so I'm sorry I couldn't put it in. But, I will have Chat save the day in later chapters. :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"Stheno and Euryale." I said. "Still selling those Cheese 'n' Wieners?" I asked. Euryale growled, while Stheno looked happy that I remembered.

"Would you like some? $2.75 each. I'd hate to kill the three of you on an empty stomach." She replied. Euryale smacked her in the head.

"Idiot! You're not supposed to be nice to the demigod scum!"

"But Eurie-" She protested.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Euryale hissed. "Now shut up and let's shred these demigods. Leave the love spawn for our Mistress."

The trio shared a concerned look. "What Mistress?" Annabeth demanded.

Euryale cackled, the snakes in her hair hissing at us, their fangs gleaming. "She's still wants more tourists." My blood ran cold.

"Nyx." Annabeth and I stated at the same time.

"Another primordial?" Piper asked, her eyes widening.

"Oh yes." Stheno answered, nodding enthusiastically. "And so many of her children are going to help her."

"Shut up sister! You must not give away Her plan!"

"Oops. I'll give you all a free Cheese 'n' Wiener if you forget that." I ignored Stheno and shared a look with the girls. Annabeth and I nodded to Piper to use her charmspeak.

"Euryale, Stheno, why don't you tell us what Her plan is? What will she do to get revenge?"

"Ha!" Euryale exclaimed. "You're charmspeak won't work on us. Our mistress gave us new powers, to overcome you demigods." The gorgons disappeared. My eyes widened and I scanned my surrounding to try and find them. Only to see them holding Alya and Nino by their throats, their talons pressing into their skin. I felt my blood boil.

"Let them go!" Annabeth yelled. We stepped towards them.

"Ah ah ah." Stheno scolded. "These two are going to be the first to die in this war."

"Unless." Euryale started. "These two would like to be the first. And save these two innocents. Why don't you make a decision. The two most powerful demigods in centuries, or these two worthless mortals. The choice should be easy." She grinned wickedly. I racked my brain for a way to save all of us, but nothing came up.

"What is going on?" Alya asked, panic clear in her voice.

"Don't worry, we're going to save you. We're all going to fine." Piper charmspoke. The couple visibly relaxed from their position and stared at us.

"Percy." Annabeth said turning to me. "Blood."

My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly. "No. I can't. Not again."

"What do you mean blood?" Piper asked worriedly. We ignored her.

"Percy it's the only way." Annabeth begged. "If you don't they'll die."

"No. The ocean right here I can use it."

"You heard them Percy! They have new powers. You'd never get to them in time! What will you do if they die?"

"We'll save them! Just not that way. I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"Percy just to slow them down. Piper and I will deal with them and help Alya and Nino escape. Please Percy." I couldn't answer. I was arguing with my brain for a better way instead of controlling their blood.

"Tick tock." Stheno said, pressing her talons onto Nino's neck, drawing blood. I scowled. "Fine." I muttered. "Get ready." I stepped forward.

"Made a deci-" She didn't finished her sentence as I thrust my hands out, sensing their blood, and controlling it. They gasped in pain and loosened their grip, just enough to let the couple break free. I focussed on their blood, anger coursing through my veins as I remembered everything they, and their past leaders have done to my friends. My family. **(A/N: Hehe… I had no idea how to write this so if you can, pls help me and tell me how I should've done that because I don't need to be told that it's crap)** I never noticed that the smoke rising out of them. I never heard Annabeth and Piper, yelling at me to stop. And I definitely didn't see Nino holding a rock in his hand, ready to knock me out.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. I didn't have enough time to respond as my vision became fuzzy, and I blacked out.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

I woke up in the ocean. Schools of fish swam by me, bowing and calling me Lord. I looked around. I was pretty far from the shore. Two miles away actually. I propelled myself upwards. I could barely make out Paris in the distance. I went back underwater and made my way back. It took a few minutes but I finally made it back to the beach area. I swam upwards to get out, and heard Alya arguing with Piper and Annabeth.

"-isn't possible!" Alya yelled.

"How is it not possible? We're living examples of demigods!" Piper yelled back.

"We've shown you as much as we could to prove what we are." Annabeth argued. "Nino believes us."

I decided to interrupt before Annabeth decides to get her knife out. I used the water to life me up onto the rocks. "Hey guys." I said nonchalantly. "What did I miss while I was out cold in the ocean?"

Annabeth tackled me into a hug. "Thank goodness you're here Percy! Alya refuses to believe what we are even though she was literally just taken hostage by a gorgon, you're still alive and Piper charmspoke Nino into acting like Chat Noir."

I looked at Nino with a raised eyebrow. "She did?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, apparently. I don't actually know how I knew exactly what Chat Noir was like besides he's flirty personality."

Maybe its because you're his best friend. I though silently. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, you'll just get brain damage." Then I turned to Alya."Okay Alya, why don't you believe we're demigods?"

"Well duh. Because they're just myths! Made up! Fictional!"

"So are superheroes."

"Tried that one." Annabeth cut in. "Didn't work." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you ask how superheroes can be real but demigods can't?" She nodded. I groaned.  
"Okay then. She obviously refuses to believe it. Piper will you do the honours? Just Alya."

"Sure." She stepped towards Alya, who took one step back.

"Alya, stop moving." She froze in her spot.

"What are you going to do?"

"Look, you obviously don't want to believe what we're telling you, so I'm going to help you forget what happened." She snapped her fingers to add a little bit of of the Mist into her charmspeak. "You were on you date with Nino and saw the three of us walking by. You tried to say 'hi' to us but we ran past. You followed us and found us on this private part of the beach taking turns shoving each other into the ocean and all other sorts of embarrassing things. We accidentally hit you with a rock we were throwing around and you fell unconscious. Now sleep." Alya fell unconscious and Nino reacted quickly and caught her before she could actually hit her head on a rock.

"What the heck did you dudes do!" He yelled.

"Calm down Nino she's going to be fine. She'll just wake up with a minor headache." Annabeth reassured. Nino didn't look convinced.

"Nino we just want to talk." I said. "Do you actually believe us."

"Well yeah. I had a big obsession with all kinds of mythology when I was in third or fourth grade. Ever since my friend watched me to watch Disney's Hercules." Annabeth groaned at the mention of that movie.

"Ugh. That move is so inaccurate! Hera hates Hercules and he killed Meg! Not to mention Zeus didn't create Pegasus! And the monsters were just so-" I put my hand over her mouth. "Calm down Wise Girl. Otherwise we'll still be talking when Alya wakes up." She shoved my hand off her face.

"Fine." She turned to Nino. "Now that you know what we are, you may be in greater danger than you were with just Hawkmoth in France. Monster may come after you knowing that you are close to us. You have to keep this is secret Nino, otherwise something really bad might happen to you or the rest of your friends."

"Like what?"

Annabeth shook her head. "It's better you don't know."

"Okay, but can I ask why the snake people were smoking?" My mood suddenly dropped.

"I really didn't mean to." I said. "I-I just couldn't stop after remembering everything that's happened to everyone because of their masters. And now Nyx." My shoulders dropped. "I'm really sorry."

Annabeth gave me a one sided hug and kissed my forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry about Seaweed Brain. It was my fault. I should've been smarter and found a better solution." I would've replied but Alya began to stir in Nino's lap.

"We better get going." Piper said. We nodded. "Just remember to keep this a secret Nino."

He nodded. "Of course dudes." We ran back to the hotel.

 **Yeah… So I decided why not just add a big war into this. Cause I'm running out of ideas but I don't wanna quit this so… Meh. I am using ideas that Guests and other Authors suggest, but… I can't just slap it in at random places so yeah. Don't blame me if I can't do fight stuff. It's not really my thing and I don't know how to describe that. So I'm sorry of it's bad but it's gonna be a while before I get better at that. Enjoy the next chapters! And don't forget to review and offer any ideas or suggestions that you would like me to add into later chapters.**

 **\- KoP out**


	12. Confusion and Illusions

**Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

 **I owe this chapter to DUSKRIDER who gave me so many ideas to use for this fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Adrien's POV:**

A few minutes after the Akuma attack I was back at home in my room when a mini earthquake shook the building.

"What the heck?" Plagg yelled. I fell out of my chair. "Was that an earthquake?"

"I believe so kid."

"But earthquakes that strong rarely happen in Paris! Should I go check the city out in case anything happened?"

"I'm sure everyone's fine. Besides you don't have the power you fix everything. That's Ladybug."

"Hmm. I'm gonna go check everything out."

"Wait what? No I need my che-"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

 _Transformation Sequence_

I opened my window and leaped out onto the roof of the neighbouring building. I caught a flash of red and turned to see that Ladybug had the same idea. I used my pole thingamajiggy to go up to her.

"Ladybug!" I yelled. She stopped shortly to look at me.

"Chat! Are you out here because of the earthquake?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I came out to check if any building collapsed or if anyone needs help."

"Me too. You take the west side of the city, I'll take the east." We both moved off without another word.

Luckily, no serious damage occurred in the city, save for breaking glass and a few kids breaking school assignments. I met back up with Ladybug at the the roof of the Tv Station.

"Any major damages?"

I shook my head. "Just broken vases plates etcetera. How 'bout you?"

"Same thing. I'm glad nothing bad happened."

"Me too. But I'm just kinda confused to why there was an earthquake anyway. There shouldn't be another one for at least a few years."  
"Well I don't know anything about that. That kinda stuff isn't my strong subject in school."

"Speaking of school, what school do you go to?"

Ladybug groaned. "Chat! We've been over this! We shouldn't give away any information about our private lives."

I sighed in response. "I know, but Bugabo-"

"Don't call me that."

"-o but Paris is such a big city! And so are the schools. So even if we go to the same one, which is highly unlikely, I'd have to go stalk and follow every student!"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"No, so you might as well just give in."

She laughed. "You know what? Fine. But you have to tell me your school as well."

I nodded. "Deal."

"I go to Collège Françoise Dupont." Everything inside of me seemed to freeze. Ladybug went to the same school as me. I must have blanked out for a while because I didn't notice Ladybug calling my name.

"-at. Chat Noir! Oh, please don't tell me you go to the same school!" My voice caught in my throat. Should I tell her the truth?

"Haha, no." I lied. "Just, bad memories of that place. I'm home schooled." She studied my face and I did my best to act out my lie.

"Okay." She said finally, but I wasn't sure if she believe me. Before she could say anything else, and explosion knocked us down.

"Akuma attack?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not an earthquake." We leaped from building to building to the source. Screams erupted all over the area. Someone cackled behind us.

"Aw, my poor little heroes." Ladybug and I turned around with our weapons ready and in our hands.

"Who are yo-" I fumbled. She was one of the models that was training for her chance on the runway. She was a bit like Rose actually. I forgot her name. She cackled once more and I took the little bit of time we had to observe her. She wore a long black dress, with a black satchel and red stilettos. She had a golden chocker, dangling diamond earrings and black sunglasses on her head. She would've looked normal and very beautiful. If she didn't have long talon like nails, snakes instead of hair, sunken cheeks, pointed teeth and glowing red eyes.

"Medusa?" Ladybug asked the same time I remembered her name. "Olivia?" She snarled at us.

"Olivia is no more. I am Serpent Gazer!"

"Hey that's a pretty cool name actually." I said, nodding satisfied.

"Chat," Ladybug warned. "This isn't the time to be making those- Duck!" A grey laser shot over our heads.

"I thought you heroes were better than that." Serpent Gazer said shaking her head, a smile playing on her lips. In her hands, she was holding a… hair drier? Yep, it's a hair drier. I noticed that her satchel was open, and there was a heap of makeup products.

"What the heck?" I asked no one in particular. She took out a compact mirror and showed us our reflections. She snapped it closed, but nothing happened to us.

"Ha what was that supposed to do." Ladybug asked. "Wait what? I said that." I turned to Ladybug, but she wasn't there. I was.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Chat, is that you?" He, no, she asked.

"Why do you look like me?" I asked. We were once again interrupted by a cackle.

"Ha! Good luck stopping us when you're like that."

"Us?" Ladybug asked. A deep laugh echoed behind us and the sound of flapping wings resonated in my ears.

"Yes us." A deep voice answered. We turned to see a gargoyle. Or someone who turned into one.

"Oh come on! Why is everyone in a bad mood today!?" I yelled out. Instead of attacking us straight away like they normally do, they two became silent. I realised they were talking with Hawkmoth. I looked at Ladybug, well Chat and we retreated quickly as far away as possible. And it just so happened that we landed right in front of the new trio scaring the crap out of Percy.

"Holy shit! Why the fuck would you do that!?" He yelled, clutching the area where his heart should be.

"Don't be such a wuss Perce." Piper said rolling her eyes amusedly. "So why did Paris' fav superheroes decide to drop in?"

"One of the akumas, Serpent Gazer, used this magic mirror thingies to switch our bodies so…. Yeah."

Percy yawned. "That's nice, but I think you should continue retreating." Then he pointed behind us, and the two akumas flying/sprinting towards us.

"Well that's just purrfect." I said. "Well, we gotta pounce." Then we both left.

"My Lady, how on earth do I use your yoyo?" She, he(?) looked at me weirdly.

"You don't know how to use a yoyo?"

I blushed. "Well, er, no."

She giggled. "Chat, just spin it. It's that hard. Now your pole…" I laughed.

"Honestly, it's a lot harder then using your yoyo."

"How do you extend this thing?"

"There's a black round button on the top for you to press." She clicked it and flew up to the buildings screaming. I spun the yoyo and tried to aim at one of the chimneys. But of course, my bad luck still remained.

I hit Ladybug instead. We both she crashed to the ground.

"Oh my God My Lady! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I swear!" I yelled running up to her.

"Hahaha. You see? You can never defeat us when the two of you are like that!" The Gargoyle guy roared next to her.

"Get them." The both came at us at top speed. And honestly, they would've pummelled us to death and taken our miraculousness. But thankfully, the new students came to our rescue.

A car crashed into the Gargoyle and he smashed into the side of a building.

"Leather Wing! Get your ass over her now!"

I looked in awe at Annabeth who threw the car.

"Did you just throw the car?"

"No of course not. I used what you call a lever so catapult the car into Leather Wing's face."

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled.

"Swap weapons, quickly!" I tossed her the yoyo and she gave me my pole.

"Can you still use your Lucky Charm?"

"While I try, you have to distract then and find the akumas!"

"Lucky Charm!" I ran at the akumas before I could see the results. I lengthened my pole and went for Serpent Gazer's face." She stared at me straight in the eyes, the snakes on her scalp hissing and staring at me as well. I began to feel heavy, and drowsy. A rock was thrown at her face and she yelled in outrage. The weird feelings from before began to fade away.

"Don't look at her in the eyes Chat." Percy said walking up to me. "She may not be the real Medusa, but you should still be careful of her eyes and the snakes."

"Wait what do you mean Chat?" I looked down at myself and still saw Ladybug. "I switched bodies with Ladybug."

"No you didn't." Piper said. "Part of her powers?" My eyes widened in realisation.

"Ladybug it's just an illusion!" We made eye contact. And the real fight began.

 **Hahaha, sorry if anyone got confused about this whole switching bodies part. If you didn't get it, they both saw their reflections in the compact mirror. The magic inside it made them 'switch bodies' and Adrien became Ladybug, and Marinette Chat. So Adrien did all that Ladybug things and vice vera with Mari. In reality, it was just an illusion. There you go.**

 **Also, I'm really sorry I didn't finish that fight, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long so yeah…**

 **\- KoP Out**


	13. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Enjoy everybody!**

 **Piper's POV:**

Three akumatized victims PLUS the gorgon sisters PLUS all in one day EQUALS absolute bullshit. I seriously hate how the fates like messing with us. I haven't even known I was a demigod for as long as the others and I'm getting annoyed.

Percy groaned and fell face first into our hotel after the last two akumas were defeated. "Why did this day have to be so crap? Honestly why do they fates hate us?"

Annabeth sighed in response before sitting on top of Percy. "Honestly, I just hope everyone back at the camps are having a better time than us."

"Do you want to IM them?" Percy asked. Though his question was muffled since his face was practically inside the couch, so it sounded more like, "do o wa 'm 'em?"

"Yeah. We should also tell them about the gorgons while we're at it." Annabeth said, getting off Percy. "Come on Seaweed Brain." He groaned but eventually git up.

"Fine, just let me stand under the shower for a little to re-energise myself."

"Go ahead." He moved off slowly without another word. I heard the shower turn on and I faced Annabeth.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"I'm thinking that there's more to this whole akuma thing than what everyone thinks. Especially with Hawkmoth."

"Honestly I think so too." Percy said, getting out of the bathroom, perfectly dry like always.

"Really Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth teased. He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh come on Wise Girl. You and I both know the only smarts I have is street smart. That actually helps me a lot with these kinda stuff."

"Yeah yeah come on. I'll go get the drachmas so we can discuss this with everyone back at camp." She left to get them from her bag.

"How are you feeling about this whole thing Pipes?"

I glared at him for using that nickname. "Honestly, I'm mainly worried about Adrien."

"I see. How so?"

I sighed. "I don't want to get him caught up in this upcoming war. Not to mention he's already so busy with his modelling career, and he's also doubling as Paris' superheroes." Percy pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Piper. I'm sure we'll all be able to figure this whole thing out before we have to resort to drastic measures."

"Thanks Perce." I hugged him back. (A/N: Percabeth will remain. Piper and Percy are like close siblings. He's like that with most people).

"Percy have you got the mist up and running?" Annabeth said coming back into the room. Percy let go of me and messed up my hair further. We all went into the kitchen and IMed everyone at Camp. Well, actually just Chiron. But everyone was eating breakfast when we IMed so yeah, basically everyone.

"Piper, Annabeth, Percy." He said. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah actually." Percy said. "Remember earlier today when I cause that mini earthquake?"

"Yes. How could we forget?"

"Yeah, well after everyone cut off the IM connections, the gorgon sisters appeared.".

"Who are they?" A little girl asked. I noted that she was sitting at my table. I didn't recognise her so she was probably fairly new. And she looked only about eight or nine years old.

"Hi!" I said to her, waving. "I'm going to assume your godly parent is Aphrodite?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! My mum is so pretty!"

I smiled at her. "Well, I am Piper you cabin counsellor."

"I thought that's Drew."

"Only while I'm gone. What's your name?"

"Vanessa. How come you came out of a rainbow?" I looked down at myself and I noticed that I was standing on the head table along with the other two. The IM was gone. I shrugged at Vanessa.

"I honestly don't know. Probably one of the gods." You're welcome darling. Oh so it was her.

"Now that we're here," Annabeth cut in, "We should have a head counsellor meeting. We have a lot to talk about."

"Aw." One of the Stolls said. "We never even got to start breakfast!"

Percy jumped off the table and went over to his own. Probably to get food for himself.

"Just bring it to the room. Now let's go people!" He walked off without waiting for anyone. So obviously, every cabin counsellor followed after him.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once everyone was seated around the ping pong table, Annabeth bluntly told everyone what's going on.

"Nyx is after Piper for reasons we don't know. She gave the gorgons new powers to use and the could've killed two people we met, friends of the kid of Aphrodite we're supposed to get. They were a couple, the girl, Alya refused to believe so we helped her forget. We trust her boyfriend Nino to keep this whole thing a secret."

"What the fuck Chase!?" Clarisse yelled after she finished speaking. "You don't just drop a fucking bomb that big on us like that!"

"Get over La Rue." Annabeth said. "It's better if I'm blunt with this news than stall and take away the precious time we have to prepare for an upcoming war."

"Annabeth we're not ready for another war." Lou said. "Some people still haven't recovered from the Giant War."

"We know Lou." Percy cut in. "It may not come for a couple of years like the war with Kronos. Or even just nearly a year like with Gaea. But we still need to prepare. I don't want to lose anyone just because we weren't prepared."

Everyone became silent due to the massive amount of authority and pain in his voice. Percy still blames himself for everyone's death in the past two wars. And he didn't know half the people who fought in the war. Actually, that fact made him feel worse.

"Now someone, please IM the Romans, Hunters and Amazons. At least some of them need to present during this meeting." He said.

"Do you want me to just Shadow Travel them here?" Nico said. "And by them I just mean Reyna, Thalia and Hylla."

"Nico you and I both know that you're just volunteering to do that to get away from me." Will said.

"Guilty." Nico shrugged nonchalantly. I ship them so much.

"Besides, the Hunters will kill you on sight. So will Reyna's dogs, probably. Don't know about the Amazons though."

"Whatever. I'll IM them. Stolls get me Leo's special spray bottles and the hose."

They mock salute him. "Sir yes sir!" Then they both ran out of the Big House going in different directions to go steal what Nico demanded from them.

"While waiting for them, why don't you tell us how your quest is going?" Chiron asked.

"Well, I don't really want to bring my newly found brother into this war. He already has to fight as a superhero in Paris."

"Wait what?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Do you mean he has powers?" Malcom asked. I nodded, but before I could explain anything, Clovis beat me to it.

"Yeah. His *yawn* superhero name is Chat Noir which means black cat in french *yawn* and his real name is *yawn* Adrien Agreste. His partner is *double yawn* Ladybug who he has a crush on, whose real name is Marinette Dupain *yawn* Cheng who has a crush on Adrien." Everyone stared at Clovis.

"How did you know that?" Percy asked.

"Dreams."

"Wait a second," Will said, "Are you saying that as civilians, Marinette likes Adrien, but as superheroes Chat likes Ladybug, and they keep rejecting each other without knowing?"

"Actually, Adrien doesn't know Marinette likes him, but basically yeah." Percy replied.

Clarisse whistled. "Damn that is one complicated and annoying love life. Though it makes sense considering who his mother is."

"Ha!" One of the Solls exclaimed walking in with the spray bottle. "You think that's complicated and annoying? Don't you remember anything that happened before Percy and Annabeth finally got together?"

"True that." Clarisse said.

"Guys, who cares?" Nico exclaimed. "Travis where's your brother? I need those drachmas." Oh so that's Travis.

"I'm here!" Connor said tripping into the room. He held up a bag of drachmas and a thumbs up. "I'm fine!"

Nico got up and took all the equipment from the two brothers and and set everything up. He then IM the three girls that really needed to hear our news.

"Hey Nico!" Thalia said enthusiastically.

"Uh are you okay?"

"Oh, its nothing, we're just on our way to Paris! So I'm gonna go see the girls at the college."

"What about me?" Percy said, coming into view.

"No one cares Percy, wait Percy!?"

"In the flesh. Well not really but meh."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Paris? Where's the girls?"

"We're here!" We said simultaneously.

"What, why are you three there?"

"My mother transported us here after we started an Iris Message to everyone here."

"Ugh, whatever. what do you guys need?"

"Just wait till we IM Reyna and Hylla." Thalia's expression turned serious. She held up a fist and all chatter in the background of the IM stopped.

"Hunters, I have an important meeting to tend to. We'll camp here for today and will keep going once the meeting has been adjourned."

"Nico I trust you will be in charge of the money so that I don't miss out on anything right?"

"Yep, now let me IM the other two."

Nico did so and luckily, Hazel, Frank and Jason were with Reyna at the time. Soon we were ready for our War Council meeting. Chiron stood up and stomped his hoof for attention. "Everyone take a seat, and we will begin our meeting."

 **Sorry everyone, but no Parisians for a few chapters. Don't worry, thought, I will make up for them afterwards!**

 **\- KoP out**


	14. Meeting

**Just read on pls. Honestly, I just don't like having a small A/N at the beginning of me chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Enjoy everybody! This chapter is dedicated to Phoenixfire Produtions! Thanks for your brilliant idea!**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

The moment the meeting began, everyone is the room became serious as they waited for us to speak. I went first.

"First of all, for you Romans, Thalia and Hylla, Nyx, is after Piper for reasons that we don't know. Nyx sent the gorgon sisters after us in Paris and she gave them new powers. One of them is speed. They almost killed two mortals that we went to school with. Questions?"

"How do you know we're facing Nyx? Not some other god or goddess?" Travis asked.

"Well for one, they said 'mistress' so it's a girl. Second they said she wants more tourists, which links to the strategy Percy and I used to escape from the house of Night."

"Were the mortals clear sighted?" Reyna asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. No monsters attacked until today. Or yesterday for you guys. Anyway, even if they weren't their eyes have definitely been opened for good." No one else spoke, so I gestured to Percy to take the lead.

"Okay, so, as of now, the only information we have on Nyx's plan is that she's after Piper, and she's giving any monsters in her army new powers."

"Since when could Nyx give monsters powers?" Thalia asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "I might have to do some reading on her some more."

"Actually," Nico started, "Nyx might be able to do that if she draws on the powers of Tartarus."

"Oh. Wow, that never occurred to me before." I said.

"Way to go Nico! Outsmarting the smartest in the room!" Percy exclaimed. Everyone laughed and I smacked him on the head. "Shut up Percy, its not like you could ever do that."

He dramatically scoffed and snapped his fingers. "Well excuse me missy! It's not my fault not everyone here is a child of Athena!"

"*Cough cough* I am *Cough cough*" Malcom fake coughed. Everyone laughed once more.

"Ahem." Chiron said to get everyone's attention. "Let's not forget what we're here for."

"Sorry Chiron." Percy said. "But isn't it a good thing we're not too serious? Being serious about or in a serious situation only makes it worse." I groaned at his quote. "Percy stop watching K-Drama. You're becoming too obsessed." **(A/N: Descendants of the Sun anyone? No? Okay, just me I guess then. And by the way, I do know Percy doesn't watch K-Drama, I just felt like adding it in).**

"What ever, let's just get back to the meeting. We still have to get back to Paris."

"Okay then." Hazel said. "So, is there anything else?"

"We just have to be cautious during the night." I said. "Even if you are at camp, be cautious. Thalia, don't be stupid and travel during the night. Make sure some Hunters take watch during the night, and you can't constantly keep watch every time. Got it?"

She nodded. "Don't worry about me Annie, take care in Paris. If this meeting is finished, I need to warn my Hunte-" An explosion and yells interrupted her. "Never mind, gotta go!" She cut off the Iris Message.

"Hylla, what time of the day is it wherever you are?" I asked.

"Midday. So don't worry just yet. I'm sure this meeting will be adjourned soon enough. Right?"

"One last thing." Percy said. "If you absolutely have to to go out at night, never go out alone. Groups of three minimum."

"That it?" Hell asked. Percy looked at me and I nodded.

"Yes. You guys can go back to doing whatever." After all Iris Messages were cut off, Percy looked at Nico. "Nico, swear that you won't go out by yourself like you did trying to close the Doors of Death. I don't give a fuck about your powers or dad, you have to swear you won't disobey orders. If you get captured because you thought you could handle it on your own, I will actually kill you."

Nico tried playing his threat off, but I'm sure everyone could see the glint of fear in his eyes. "Yeah sure. I swear I won't go off on my own."

"On the River Styx Nico."

He sighed. "Fine Percy, I swear on the River Styx that I won't go off on my own at night or at any time of the day trying to help like I did with the Doors of Death." Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Happy Percy?"

"Yes. Very. You guys can go now, you can talk to the others in your cabin as long as anyone under thirteen isn't around. If they start panicking, everything will be much harder for us."

Everyone left nodding or murmuring in agreement. Soon enough, only Piper, Percy, Chiron and I were left in the room.

"So how exactly has your quest been really going?" He asked.

"Honestly, it's been real tiring." Piper said. "There are more akuma attacks than monster attacks in Paris. And the akumas are really annoying you know?"

"I don't, but at least you are all okay and well. Now, please tell me what happened with the gorgons."

We talked with Chiron for a good ten twenty minutes before we finally finished talking about the quest.

"Piper, is your mother going to send to all back?" He asked.

"I don't know." Piper admitted. "When we came here, all she said was 'you're welcome darling' then I haven't heard anything from her since." Piper paused. "Wait, never mind, she just said 'are you sure about that darling?'"

"Yes I did." She said, appearing out of nowhere. "Hello, Chiron, Piper. And my favourite couple!"

"Hello Lady Aphrodite." We said. Chiron, Percy and I bowed slightly.

"Is there any particular reason you are here my Lady?" Chiron asked.

"Yes actually. Hermes is waiting for you three at the beach. He has some packages for you, some that you know of and new ones. Ta ta!" She left without another word. Disappearing into a sparkle of pink glitter.

"Did any of you notice that she stayed in one form?" Percy said. I rolled my eyes at him. "No one cares Percy. Let's go to the beach now." I quickly gave Chiron a hug. "Bye Chiron!"

"Bye Annabeth." Three of us made our way out and ran to the beach. Now if you don't know, the beach covers the whole outer edge of CHB. So it took us quite a while to find Hermes. Turns out, he was in the exact spot Percy was in before we went to the Sea of Monsters.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted us enthusiastically. We bowed. "Lord Hermes." Thankfully, he forgave me after the whole Luke fiasco, otherwise this would have been extremely awkward.

"No time for chit chat." He said. "Now I have three items for you." He took of his backpack and opened it, to reveal nothing. Then he pulled out tape and letter stamps. **(A/N: Yes, this is the tape from the movie)**

"This is a special tape and stamps. Watch." He got down and placed a small box over the sand. He took out a stamp with a picture of the Taj Mahal on it. He snapped his fingers and said, "Hermes express. Taj Mahal." An empty rectangular prism replaces the sand, but it was quickly getting filled with water and sand.

"No need for drachmas or any form of payment." He snapped his fingers once more and the tape and stamps disappeared.

"It's in your luggage Annabeth. Now the last package is one you know of." He pulled out the magical gummy vitamins.

"Vitamins?" Piper asked, confused.

"They're magic." I said. "It can shield you from magic and turn you into a human after you've been a guinea pig.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry we'll tell you when we get back."

"Great!" Hermes said. "Off you go now!"

With a clap of his hands, we landed back in our hotel room. I immediately ran to my room to find the packages Hermes gave to us. As he said, they were all in my luggage, safe and sound. I went out to find Percy passed out on the couch and Piper at the kitchen.

"Piper, you know we should probably pull a Percy right now and sleep." I looked at the clock. "It's three in the morning."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Come on, just leave Percy there, he'll be fine." Then we both went off to bed.

 **There you go everyone! Okay just saying, I lied about the no Parisians for a while. They're in the next chapter! So yeah.**

 **\- KoP out**


	15. The Second Attack

**This chapter is dedicated to Phoenixfire Produtions! Thanks for your brilliant idea.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Enjoy everybody!**

 **Alya's POV:**

I woke up in Nino's lap at a secluded place at the beach. I shot up and nearly smashed into his face.

"Oi! What the heck Alya!" I glared at him.

"Why are you the one asking that? What was I doing passed out on your lap? And why are we here?"

"Don't you remember?" Nino asked, concerned.

"Remember what?"

"On our date we saw Annabeth and Piper dragging Percy (who looked ready to kill someone) at light speed so we followed them here, but by the time we came, whatever happened was resolved and they were throwing rocks. Then one hit you in the head." I stared at Nino, trying to detect any lies. I didn't find anything.

"Okay." I finally said. "But where are the others now?"

"They said they had to get back to the hotel. I don't know why though. But they did tell me to say they were sorry for hitting you."

I nodded. "We should find them."

"And miss the the akuma attack going on right now?" He asked teasingly. My eyes widened and I slapped his arm.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! Let's go!" I stood up quickly, but regretted doing that immediately. I clutched the sides of my head, trying to lessen the headache.

"Careful." Nino said catching me from falling. "You just got hit with a rock. Take it easy."

"I'm fine." I said. I fished through my pockets for my phone. "Just help me get around."

I didn't see him roll his eyes at me. But this happens to often that I could practically hear him do it. "Yeah whatever." He said. "Let's go."

I forced him to run along with me to the city where the fight was going on. In fact, we made it just in time to see Ladybug get her Lucky Charm. I began videoing everything live.

"Lucky Charm!" A black and red polka dotted t-shirt that was probably a few sizes to small landed in her hands.

"It worked?" She asked.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled, next to the three transfers. "It's just an illusion!" What illusion? I looked at Nino who shrugged. "I have no idea. I was with you the whole time remember?" I turned the camera towards me.

"Sorry to everyone on the Ladyblog who was waiting for this. But I kinda got hit on the head with a rock earlier so yeah." I turned to camera back to the battle.

Ladybug attacked the girl with snake hair and Chat battled the gargoyle.

"Give up." The gargoyle said in a really deep voice after throwing Chat through a few buildings. "Give us you Miraculous. You can never win."

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled while deflecting lasers from the Medusa girl's lipstick. I turned the camera back to me.

"Seriously Hawkmoth?" I said. "Lipstick lasers? As if you could get any more unoriginal. What's next? " Nino laughed as I turned the camera back to the fight again. Ladybug began using her Spot Vision so she could use her Lucky Charm. **(A/N: She doesn't actually know that, but who cares?)** After a few second she yelled out to Chat.

"Chat Noir, see that Chimney over there?"

He nodded. "Lead them there and destroy when you give the signal?"

"You got it." They went their separate ways.

"Hey Serpent Gazer! Leather Wing! Bet you you'll never be able to get me or my Miraculous in less than twenty seconds!"

"Not his best taunt." Nino commented. I nodded in agreement, but said nothing as I ran to go follow him, and get of a view of both him and Ladybug, who was doing… Something.

"What's Ladybug doing?" I whispered to Nino. Ladybug ran into the fabric store nearby and was rummaging through everything they had, apologising whenever something dropped or she bumped into someone. Eventually she made this weird sack and ran back out where Chat Noir was.

She ran up to him and took out her yoyo and wrapped it around the sack before leaping up and covering Serpent Gazer and Leather Wing's faces. She then used the string of her yoyo to tie them up.

"Chat!" Chat nodded and used his cataclysm to bring down the chimney. It fell on top of the two akumas. My eyes widened, but luckily, it only fell around their feet and created walls, making it impossible for them to move.

"Chat, the charm!" I didn't know what she was talking about, until Chat took it off Leather Wing's wing. It was hanging from the tip of it. How did I never notice it? He broke it as Ladybug retrieved Serpent Gazer's bag and ripped it up.

Two blackish purple butterflies came out.

"Time to de-evilize!"

As she finished up the entire fight, I turned the camera towards me and Nino. "There you have it folks. Ladybug and Chat Noir have just finished up the two latest akumas, Serpent Gazer and Leather Wing. Peace out!" I stopped filming and looked up to find, both Chat and Ladybug have already gone off.

I turned towards Nino. "Hey do you think we should visit the transfers? And maybe find out why they ran off after hitting me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, you can go if you want, but I'm feeling really tired. I think I'm just gonna go home." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay then Nino, see you tomorrow."

"See ya!" We both went our separate ways.

Before going to the hotel I went back home to get something to help with my headache. Afterwards, I made my way over to Chloe's hotel making sure to avoid her and her dad at all costs after finding out what room the trio stayed in. When I got there, I knocked on the door loudly.

"Hey guys! It's Alya!" I got no response. I knocked again. "Hello! Is anyone here?" I fiddled with the handle, and found it was unlocked. I opened it and cringed as it creaked loudly.

"Uh, hi?" I looked around the whole place, but no one was here. I sighed. "Oh well, might as well go home. And lock the door for them."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Marinette's POV:**

For some reason when I woke up today, I had this strange chill going up my spine, telling me something horrible was definitely going to happen.

"I'm sure it's just something to do with an akuma." Tikki reassured me. I nodded back uncertainly while still preparing for school.

"Marinette!" Mum called. "If you don't leave soon, you'll be late!"

With that said I began to hurry up. "Tikki get into my bag, quickly!" After she did so, I ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and raced towards the school. I checked my phone when I got to the entrance.

One minute. I can make it.

I ran up the stairs and through the corridors and slammed open the classroom door, breathing heavily.

Miss Bustier looked at me. "Ten more seconds and you would have been late. Take a seat." I sat down embarrassed and Alya patted me on the back sympathetically.

Miss Bustier did roll call and started our lesson.

I zoned out for most it, still hung up on that chill.

After a few hours, it was finally time for lunch. I packed up my things quickly and ran out of the classroom to our eating spot.

As I sat down, I realised that everyone else was with their friends. I looked around me. No one was here.

"I must look like such a loner." I muttered to myself.

"Girl!" Alya yelled. "Slow down and wait for me next time!"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry Alya, I just couldn't wait to get out of that classroom."

She rolled her eyes and laughed before siting next to me. "You know when you ran off like that, you look like a loner with no one else with you."

"I know." I sighed. "But seriously, I honestly feel like running around the entire school right now. That's how much energy I have right now."

"Whoa." Annabeth said coming up. "That's the exact opposite of Seaweed Brain here." She said gesturing behind her. I looked and laughed as I saw him.

"Dude you look like a zombie." Nino exclaimed coming up with Adrien at his side.

"Hey Alya, Marinette, newbies." He said. I waved in reply, afraid I might say or do something really embarrassing. Maybe this was what my chill was about.

"Newbies?" Piper asked.

"Well you are." He answered. Adrien then turned to look at me. Or more specifically, my lunch. I picked up one of the macarons I made and held it out. "Want it?"

He grinned. "Really?"

I nodded and he took it. "Mmmm. You're parents are such good bakers!"

I blushed. "A-actually, I was the one who, who made those."

"Seriously! These are amazing!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Alya and Piper giggling and sending looks in my direction. I looked down to hide the bigger blush creeping onto my face.

Maybe I was just cold this morning. I thought.

I was proven horribly wrong when two giant bears smashed the school wall down roaring. I looked around and then looked at us.

Wait, not us, Piper.

"Piper." Percy said in a serious and commanding voice. I was surprised since he seemed like a really easy going guy. "You know what to do."

Piper nodded and ran off somewhere. The bears roared and tried to go after her but Percy and Annabeth blocked it.

"What are you doing!?" Alya yelled. "Leave this to Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

With that said, I got ready to run off to transform, but an announcement cut me off. Only one word was spoken, but even then, I had to no power or will to fight it.

"Sleep." My eyelids began to get heavy and I collapsed onto the floor, everything turning black.

 **So how was it? Phoenixfire Produtions do you know what monsters they are? By the way everyone, I know about that turning into birds thing, Just roll with me. Kay? Kay.**

 **Thanks for understanding!**

 **\- KoP**


	16. Fighting

**This chapter is also dedicated to Phoenixfire Produtions! I'm still using you're idea for this chapter as well since it's a continuation.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Also, italics is either Greek, or Charmspeak. Or just regular emphasis on words.**

 **Percy's POV:**

"Sleep." As soon as Piper said that, I almost collapsed then and there, but luckily, I was somewhat used to her charmspeak. All around us, everyone collapsed, unconscious.

"How are we gonna get them out of the way?" I asked Annabeth.

"Use you're powers to sweep them all into the classrooms! I'll hold them off for now."

"Do you know what they are?"

"I'm working on it! Just go!" I nodded and left. I ran up the stairs so I wouldn't be interrupted. I closed my eyes and focussed on the water running around the pipes all over the school. With a yell, I unleashed my power and water burst through the walls. I concentrated on not letting anyone drown and with a bonus, shot out a jet of water towards the bear creatures.

After what seemed like forever, I got everyone into a classroom, where they will hopefully stay safe. I let the water drop down and fell along with it, exhausted. I looked over a they fight and saw Piper had come down already and was helping keep the monster at bay. As I sat down in the water, my strength gradually came back. It wasn't salt water, but it will do. I took out my special pen and uncapped it.

I stood up and ran down the stairs to help. "Annabeth!" I yelled. "Have you figured out what it is?"

"The only think I've come up with is Agrius and Oreius! But they've turned into birds along with their mother!"

I leaped up onto the creatures back and was about to stab it until I got flung into a wall, dropping Riptide in the process.

"What the Hades!?" Piper yelled. "How'd you get there?"

"I don't know!" I yelled. "I was probably thrown, but, how they do it so fast?"

"Nyx!" Annabeth yelled. "She must have returned them to their original state and given them new powers! Like she did with the gorgons!"

"How do we beat them?" Piper asked.

"Charmspeak didn't work on the gorgons, and since these two are probably hate Aphrod-" Annabeth stopped and she was struck from behind. "Ahh!"

"Annabeth!" Piper and I yelled.

"I-I'm fine!" She yelled. She water around her started to turn red. I ran towards her.  
"Annabeth, just give me a second to close that wound."

"Percy I'm fine, don't leave Piper on her own!"

I looked back and forth between the girls. There was no way Annabeth could defend herself while losing so much blood at this rate. But fighting isn't something Piper's mastered yet, especially with that dagger.

"Ugh!" I picked up Annabeth and carried her to the nearest classroom. "Don't move Wise Girl!" I closed the door and went to help Piper, ignoring the fact that Annabeth's probably gonna beat my ass afterwards.

I took out Riptide in pen form from my pocket and uncapped it once more. I ran towards to monsters.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Time Skip to after the monsters are defeated. I'm sorry but you're going to have to imagine that part for yourself since writing fight scenes are seriously hard for me to do cause I can't put my thoughts into words**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Piper's POV:**

As soon as Annabeth stabbed the last on in the head, I noticed all the sirens and people around the school.

"Guys, everyone saw us." I said in Greek.

"What?" Percy exclaimed, looking around us. "Do you think you'll be able to charmspeak them?"

"There's so many of them though." A classroom door opened behind us. "And it seems like the students and teachers are coming out as well!"

"Annabeth, what do we do?" Percy asked. She analysed the situation before us.

"Piper, go back to the Principal's office and use your power to make them forget. Add a little Mist in there as well."

"But what about the damages?"

"I'll figure something out. Just go." The moment I took a step towards the main office, people started crowding around us, probably recognising us as the kids who were jumping across the rooftops. I couldn't get out. "Annabeth! Percy! Help!"

"Percy! Use your commanding voice!"

"You want me to use that?! These people aren't used to it! They won't get it!"

"Just use it!"

"Fine, don't miss your chance Pipes!" I would've hit him for calling me that, but I could barely breathe with everyone surrounding me.

"Everyone, move." Percy's voice echoed throughout the entire area, everyone stopped talking and moving, and I took that as my change to get away. I ran off, no one noticing me due to their shock from Percy's 'battle voice'.

It didn't take long to find the office once more, since, I ended up Charmspeaking one of the students to show me the way. When I got there, I took a deep breath to calm myself down and to plan what I was going to say, otherwise this would turn into a bug mess.

When I was sure of what I was going to say, I turned on the intercom and spoke loudly so, that even people from outside could hear me. I snapped my fingers to control the Mist as well, a little trick Thalia taught me.

"The fight you have witnessed never happened. A science experiment went haywire and exploded before it could be taken outside. The impact brought down the wall and knocked out anyone near the area. It also burst some of the water pipes, causing a miniature flood around the school. You didn't see any bears, were-bears or weapons, just an explosion. All students and teachers, wake up."

I turned off the intercom immediately and ran back downstairs. "Whoa!" I yelled, getting everyone attention. "Was there an explosion or something?" Thank goodness dad's an actor.

Students and teachers began coming out of the classrooms looking confused and talking amongst themselves about what 'just happened'.

"Piper!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What happened?"

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"She means what just happened." Percy said. "My memory's gone all fuzzy and hers is probably the same."

I stared at them both for a while, before I realised something. I face palmed and groaned. "Argh! I forgot to exclude the two of you from my charmspeak stuff."

"That makes a lot of sense, now." Percy said. "Mind telling us what really happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the Principal began speaking on the intercom.

"Due to this miniature explosion, the water pipes and leaking and one of our walls have been broken down. Because of this, all students will not be able to attend school until everything is back to normal."

A cheer rose up amongst the students. Percy cheering very loudly.

"Ahem." But the Principal wasn't finished yet. "However, all assignments and homework will be checked on your returning day, and if it is not up to your teacher's standards, for an entire week, you will have afternoon detention, all of them lasting one and a half hours. Dismissed."

This time, a groan rose up amongst everyone.

"Aww, come on!" Percy complained.

Annabeth smacked him upside the head. "Stop whining Percy, or no blue food privileges for a week."

"Damn, that's harsh." I commented.

"And if you do anything to piss me off while we're working on our school things, I'll punish you as well Piper."

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes you. Coach Hedge told us all about yours and Leo's behaviour all throughout school."

"Well what about you?" Percy asked daringly. I actually couldn't believe he asked that.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "I've never been to school before. There's no way I'm going to get a bad reputation. I refuse."

"Oh well, I tried." Percy shrugged. "Let's just go home now, I still need to catch up on some much needed sleep."

"I'm with you there." I agreed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at us. "Fine, but don't forget to fill us in on what you charmspoke us to forget." I nodded and mockingly saluted. "Yes Ma'am."

"Come on guys, let's just get back to the hotel."

 **Yeah… So not really my best chapter, once again, I'm sorry about not writing about the fight scene. I really hope you guys can understand.**

 **\- KoP**


	17. Something's Not Right

**Yeah…. Just go on ahead and read the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Nino's POV:**

All the students ran out of the school when Principal Damocles finished the announcement.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"Why don't we go to my place and play some video games?" Marinette suggested.

"Sure. Why not." Alya said. I looked at Adrien, but he seemed distracted, and deep in thought. I nudged his arm lightly.

"Dude, are you okay?"

His head snapped up, then he smiled sheepishly. "Haha, sorry Nino. Just thinking about that, uh, that explosion." Then he noticed the girls looking at him worriedly.

"A-are you okay Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just have to do something first. I'll go to your place in a little while!" He took off without another word.

"Uhh, okay?" Alya said. "Do you know what's up with the kid?"

"No clue." I answered shaking my head. "Let's just go. I'm seriously craving some f your dad's special macarons."

"Mmmm. Me too." Alya agreed.

Marinette laughed. "Then how about we help him make it?"

"I don't know dude.." I trailed off. "I think I'll be better of as the taste tester. Though I'll have toward you, I might have to eat all of it to pinpoint exactly what I'm looking for."

We all laughed and made our way over to Marinette's house.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hello Tom and Sabine!" Alya and I said coming in.

"Hey mum, hey dad."

"What are you kids doing here?" Tom asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Actually, someone's science experiment went wrong, and it exploded and destroyed one of the walls and burst some pipes." Alya explained.

"Shouldn't Ladybug's miraculous cure fix that?"

"That only work if the damage was cause by an akuma or by Chat Noir or Ladybug themself." Marinette explained.

"How did you know that?" Alya asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. how did you know that?" I asked.

"I saw it!" She exclaimed loudly. Then she cleared her throat and looked kind of embarrassed. "I was by a broken up building and, uh, I saw the ladybugs flying around, but the building didn't fix itself up or anything…" She trailed off.

I shrugged. "Meh. Whatever." Then I turned to her parents. "Anyway, Marinette said that we could all help you make macarons!"

"Oh," Tom said. "Well, then, everyone into the kitchen! Grab and apron and I'll show you what to do."

Once everyone was ready, Tom showed us all the ingredients we need. "Now, the first thing you should do is measure up all the ingredients, and put everything in order, that way, it will make the whole process easier, and less messy." He took out a sheet of paper and gave it to Alya. "Alya, you and Nino, do the first half, while Marinette and I will the second. Try not to spill anything." **(A/N: By the way everyone, I'll basically be describing the macaron recipe from THE SCRAN LINE but with flavour and colouring changes and yeah)**.

The only thing we spilled was the powdered sugar. (Or icing sugar, but whatever.) And we had to start over with the egg whites since the yolk broke the moment we cracked it open. It was frustrating since it was the last egg we needed as well.

Eventually, we had everything and the only thing left to do was put everything together.

"Okay, then, Alya, put the the almond flour and powdered sugar in this food processor." Tom said, turning said machine on. "Be gentle otherwise, everything will fly up into your face." Alya did as she was told.

"Turn it off when you think it's fully combined then transfer it into that bowl next to you." There were two bowls, but one of them was obviously full and I was pretty sure Alya wasn't stupid enough to put it there. Then he turned to me. "Nino, can you please separate the egg whites roughly in half. It doesn't have to be perfect. And after that, pour the water and sugar into the small pan on the stove."

I did what he said. "Do I turn it on?"

"Yes, put it fairly high, and just stir it a little bit until all the sugar is wet. Alya, can you use the wooden spoon to create a well in the middle? And Marinette, just help wherever you'd like." Marinette then passed him the smaller half of egg whites then came to me with the metal skewer.

"This is candy thermometer." She explained. "Once it reaches 115ºc (239ºF) turn off the stove." I nodded and just waited as it bubbled and heated up.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N: Hahaha, sorry guys, but I can't be bothered with the whole thing. And anyway, if I did, the chapter would be too long. (For me anyway).**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Adrien's POV:**

Something didn't seem right about that 'explosion' back at school. I didn't really want to but I ended up ditching the others to find out why. I figured, that since the new kids knew a lot of random information, including mine and Ladybug's identities, they'll probably know what really happened.

That, and the fact that they were acting kind of suspicious, whispering and looking to see if anyone heard. Well, that's what it looked like to me. So I followed them. Not in a stalkerish way or anything, but trailing behind them.

They didn't do anything while I followed the, but they went straight to the hotel, rather quickly. While they used the elevator, I went up the stairs slowly so that it seemed like I wasn't in a hurry. There was no one around, but I had to be cautious.

By the time I was outside their door, I heard a lot of shouting and yelling. And I'm pretty sure I heard something break as well. Plagg flew out of my pocket.

"Geez, I wonder what's going on in there."

"Should I still knock?"

"You came all the way here kid. Don't be a scaredy Chat."

"Haha, very funny." Plagg said nothing else, as he went back into my pocket. It took me a few seconds but I finally knocked on their door, three times just in case. All noise ceased.

Then the door was finally opened by Piper.

"Adrien!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How long were you out there? What did you hear?"

I heard a face palm in the background and a suppressed laugh. "Uhh, well I wanted to ask you guys some stuff, I was only out here for maybe about thirty seconds and all I heard was yelling and I think I heard something break…" I trailed off.

Piper opened the door wider for me. "Come on in. Yeah, sorry about that mess and stuff. Just ignore the broken vase over there in the corner." I followed Piper into the the room as Percy and Annabeth moved to sit on the couch. Piper sat with them and I went to the armchair.

"So what's up?" Percy asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it straight away. It just occurred to me that what I wanted to ask would seem kind of, well strange.

"Adrien?" I looked up at Percy and smiled sheepishly. "Haha, sorry, I just realised what I wanted to ask was kinda strange." I shook my head and didn't notice the looks they gave each other. "Never mind guys, I should just go."

"Don't move Adrien." Piper said. "Just say whatever you want. Whatever you want to ask probably isn't as strange as some of the questions our friend Leo has asked."

I raised an eyebrow at that. In the end, I ended up talking. "Um well you see, it's about that 'explosion' at school. Something just doesn't sit right with me when I think about it."

All of their expressions showed that they were shocked. Then both Percy and Piper looked at Annabeth expectantly. She took a deep breath and said something really weird.

" _Adrien, you are a demigod._ "

 **Just a reminder for anyone who has a horrid memory like me, italics is either Greek or emphasis on a word. So yeah. They're finally going to tell Adrien that he is actually a demigod and stuff.**

 **Or will they? MWUHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Just skip to the next chapter.**

 **\- KoP**


	18. Attack at CHB

**Are you guys excited? Adrien will finally find out why his mother disappeared! (Or not, MWUHAHAHAHA)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Piper's POV:**

"You are a demigod."

After Annabeth said that, there was a short awkward silence, before Adrien laughed awkwardly.

"Haha, yeah, um, what?" He said.

"It's exactly as she said." Percy said cheerfully. "You're a demigod. Half mortal, half god. Or goddess in your case."

I face palmed at his bluntness. "Percy!" I exclaimed. "We're supposed to explain it slowly!"

"Oh well." Then he turned back to Adrien. "The sooner you know the better actually. You should've found out by the time you were thirteen, but unfortunately the gods tend to forget some of their kids."

"Wait slow down." Adrien said. "I don't get any of this! What do you mean I'm a demigod! Those are just myths! You know what? I'm just gonna leave and pretend this never happened." He stood up to leave, and we were about to stop him (after both Annabeth and I smacked him), when a black blur flew in front of him.

"C'mon kid. Just listen to what they have to say. Besides, I'm practically the god of destruction and misfortune."

"More like a powerful deity." Annabeth stated.

"Whatever geek spawn."

"Geek spawn!?" Annabeth yelled. "Excuse me?" She snatched Plagg out of the air and started shaking and squeezing him. "How dare you insult my mother and I like that!" Percy and I started tugging on her arms trying to loosen them, while Adrien was trying to grab Plagg out of her hands. Eventually we got him out. But it took a lot of coaxing and bribing on both parts. Percy said he would buy Annabeth all the books she wanted for a week, clean up the Athena Cabin every time there was an inspection, for two months. I have to polish her weapons for a month and cook whatever she wanted for a week.

Plagg on the other hand was promised thirteen giant rolls of camembert from Adrien just so that he doesn't leave to hide out with Tikki and her respective owner for as long and we're around.

Annabeth eventually calmed down. She sat back down with us, farthest away from both Plagg and Adrien. However, Plagg was still shaking and muttering incoherent sentences, something about a blonde she-devil.

"Why am I still here?" Adrien muttered to himself.

"Because we decided to tell you who you actually are." Percy deadpanned. "Don't get me wrong, you're still Adrien, a human being. You just have godly blood in you. Eh, well not really, since the gods' blood is golden but you know what I mean."

"No, I don't. I still don't understand how a mythological goddess could be my mother, when my mother died when I was four. I remember her funeral."

"Oh, you're one of those cases." Annabeth said apologetically.

"What do you mean 'one of those cases'?" Adrien demanded.

"I mean," Annabeth said slowly, "One of the cases in which, a demigod's memory has been altered in order to hide the truth. That usually happens to demigods who are in other countries, or came from other countries."

"But there's still no way I could be a demigod. Demigods fight monsters, and are all strong and buff or something, and have all these cool powers!"

"Well," I cut in, "You fight akumas which means demons if you didn't know, as Chat you are extremely strong and have powers. And besides, not all demigods have powers. Annabeth doesn't."

"I'm still confused." Adrien said.

"Aw come on kid!" Plagg whined. "Hurry up and accept that fact so I could get away from that demon!"

"Wait what?" Adrien asked. "How am I supposed to accept that? There's no way that's true!"

"Adrien," I said gently. "You're mother, is my mother. She is Aphrodite the goddess of Love and Beauty. She fell in love with my dad due to his looks and acting ability. And I'm going to assume she fell in love with your dad because of his fashion sense, and ability to make anyone look beautiful."

"B-but how!?" Adrien exclaimed. "How could any of this be possible, and come to think of it, what does this have to do with my question about the explosion!?"

"You and Piper were targeted by what seemed to be Agrius and Oreius, which shouldn't be possible considering they were cursed and turned into birds." Annabeth explained. "Piper used what we call Charmspeak to erase everyone's memories of the were-bears. If you want we can give you proof that what we're saying is true."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Percy, mist, Piper drachma, Adrien, follow us to the kitchen." I went off to get a drachma from one of the drawers while Adrien reluctantly followed them to the kitchen. I came over just as Percy finished making the mist. Well he didn't finish considering he had to keep it going.

I moved up to the mist, ignoring the shock on Adrien's face.

"Chiron?" I asked. Annabeth nodded. "O Iris goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I tossed the drachma into the mist.

"Wha-? How?" I ignored him and continued on.

"Please show me Chiron at Camp Half Blood." The image changed.

Once it finished, we all gasped.

"Chiron, what on earth is happening?" Annabeth asked. Chiron then noticed us and sighed.

"Annabeth, there is an attack tonight. They should be coming any minute."

"Annabeth!" Nico exclaimed as he saw us. "Thank the gods, you guys have to get over here! We can't get in contact with the Romans, and the constellations and acting funny."

"Did anything happen to Zoe?" Percy asked quickly. "And what do you mean the constellations are acting funny?"

"They're becoming distorted. You can't tell which is which. And, that does, include Zoe."

I turned to Adrien quickly, "Adrien, Plagg, you won't remember a thing since you've been here, Percy, Annabeth and I weren't here when you came, but the door was unlocked. You tripped over something and knocked your head on the table and fell unconscious." I didn't know if charmspeak worked in Plagg, but I hope it did.

"Nico, do you think you can shadow travel us?" Percy asked. Nico nodded. "Yeah, luckily Hazel and Frank were visiting, I'll go get her, meanwhile, get whoever that is out of there. I don't know why you'd do this in front of a mortal."

"That's the demigod we're after," Annabeth explained, "but we can't take him with us, he might die since he has no experience fighting real monsters."

"Just stay there," Nico said, before running off. Meanwhile Chiron looked back at us.

"I'm truly sorry to bring you into this." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Percy said. "If you guys need us, we'll be there." Chiron smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but a bunch of yelling cut him off.

"It seems as if they're here, take care." He then cut off the connection. Moments later, Nico and Hazel stumbled in the kitchen from the shadows.

"I'll go get ambrosia!" Annabeth exclaimed running off.

"Are you guys okay?" Percy asked, getting both of them and cup of water.

"Yeah, we're fine." Nico grumbled.

"That was a really far jump." I said worried. "Are you sure you can go back there?"

"We're okay." Hazel said. "We can make it back in one go but we'll be exhausted." Annabeth came back and broke off a little of ambrosia for them to eat.

"Feeling better?"

The two nodded. A groan interrupted us and no said a word as Adrien began to shift.

"We better go quickly." Percy said. "Before he wakes up."

"Everyone hold hands." Hazel said. The two siblings closed their eyes, and after a few seconds we began to melt into the shadow off the kitchen counter.

I hated shadow travelling, it made me feel sick and I always needed to throw up afterwards. Luckily, Annabeth still had the ambrosia and gave some to the our transport and me. Just a little so that I stop feeling woozy.

"Annabeth!" Malcom yelled. "Thank gods you're here. The Ares, Demeter and most of the Apollo kids are at the woods fighting off the invasion from there. The Hunters, Hephaestus, and Dionysus kids fighting outside the border.

The Hecate kids are doing what they can to distract the enemy, and the rest of us are planning out what to do. Except we don't know what do."

What he said was as clear as crystal. They needed both Annabeth and Percy to help them. Simple as that.

"Thank you for doing what you can Malcom." Annabeth said smiling. "We'll take it from here."

 **There you go. So Adrien was forced to forget what happens, and the other demigods are currently fighting against a giant horde of monsters. Yay! Hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **\- KoP out**


	19. Eating and Bondage

**I don't know if you're mad or not because Adrien's memories have technically been wiped/repressed, but yeah. Just keep on reading everyone!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Marinette's POV:**

The macarons were just put into the oven, and Adrien was no where to be found.

"Is he even going to come?" I asked the others. They shrugged.

"Sorry dudette." Nino said. "He hasn't answered my texts or calls. Maybe he had to go back home."

I sighed. "Oh well, well what are we gonna do then?"

"Well, why don't we gather everyone from our class, besides Chloe of course, and we have a random party?" Alya asked. "We could bring these macarons and other baked goods from your parents!"

"Sure!" I agreed. "But, where? And when?"

"Leave it to me." Alya said.

"Leave what?" A familiar voice asked behind me. I squealed a little bit and probably nearly hit the ceiling when I jumped.

"A-Adrien!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me confused. "What do mean?"

"Dude, it's been like, and hour since we left the school. We made macarons and they're in the oven right now."

"Oh, yeah about that…"

"Did something happen?" I asked worriedly. _Was there an akuma or something around?_ My parents walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Adrien." Mum said.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng." He said politely. They each gave him a look. "Tom and Sabine." He corrected.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"Oh, well you see, I wanted to ask the transfers something about the explosion since they were out there while everyone else was in class, but they weren't around, so I went to their hotel room, but they wren't there and the door was open. So I went in, tripped on something, hit my head on the corner of the coffee table, then fell unconscious." My eyes widened at that. "After I woke, I made my way here since I said I would after the school was dismissed.

"Hold on, Adrien, go sit on the couch in the living room. Marinette can you get him some ice." I nodded and was about to leave, when my parents stopped me.

"Oh, Marinette, we're going out to buy something for dinner, we'll be right back." I nodded, then left. I went the to freezer at the back to get some frozen peas, since we don't actually have any ice packs. I took an unopened one so that it has a less chance of spilling, then I made my way over to the living room where they were waiting.

Well, waiting wasn't the correct term, considering Alya and Nino tied him to a chair while he struggled to get out.

"Guys! What are you doing?" I exclaimed, moving to untie him.

"Sorry girl, but he just wouldn't sit down and listen to us, so I tied him up."

"I was only gone for a minute!" I replied. "How did you do this? In fact, where did you get the rope?"

"Yeah Alya!" Adrien exclaimed. "Where did you get it? Because I didn't see any around the room when I first came in here."

"I carry rope around me all the time in case something happens."

"Like what?" Nino asked.

"I don't know." She replied. I rolled my eyes, and continued to untie Adrien. Before I finished, I grabbed the peas, placed it on his head ad tied it there with a piece of cloth.

Meanwhile, the couple beri nd me were whispering and snickering. "-doesn't get it - bondage - kinky shits-" I didn't have to hear everything they said to know what they were referring to. _Damnit! I hate the fact that my senses tightened after becoming Ladybug!_ My face reddened, and I was glad none of them could see my face at the moment. I just hoped Adrien didn't hear them.

 **((** Meanwhile Adrien fought back a nose bleed as many, _many_ thoughts about a certain blue eyed girl behind him entered his mind **))**

In my mind, I tried to think of any ways to get my revenge. I couldn't think of anything, since I was too busy trying to untie Adrien, so that I can leave and remove to overwhelming blush on my face.

Eventually, I went to get a knife, since neither of us could untie him, and he apparently had to use the bathroom. Though I had a sneaking suspicion that he had heard what the couple had said, due to his slightly pink face.

While getting the knife, I drank a few cups of water and stood in front of the aircon. My blush faded and I ran back to the living room. "Sorry it took so long, I had to sharpen this one." I lied.

"But shouldn't all you knives be sharp since you're parent own a bakery?" Alya asked.

"They only need knives for cakes and stuff, and we don't use all of our knives for cooking meals." I replied smoothly, beginning to cut through the ropes. "Alya, can you please not tie people up if they don't listen to you? Also, how did you learn to tie a knot?"

"I have several brothers and sisters, you learn some things on the way." I rose an eyebrow at that but said nothing as I cut the last part. Adrien stood up and stretched, causing the peas to fall.

"Sorry about that," he said picking it up and handing it to me. "By the way, where's the bathroom, I really need to go."

"I'll show you." Nino said, Adrien nodded and followed after him. After they were out of sight, I turned on Alya and smacked her on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked.

"For being dirty minded." I replied. She began laughing. "Ohhh, haha - you heard - hahah - that?" She asked, laughing in between. I glared at her.

"That's not funny Alya!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you there."

"Disagree with what girls?" Dad asked, coming back inside.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed while Alya snickered softly.

"Okay then." He said shrugging. "Marinette, can you please help your mother and I with the groceries? We bought more than planned. It's all at the back of the car." I nodded, and Alya went outside to help me. Once I saw what was there, my jaw dropped.

"Mum! How did you buy all this stuff in such a short amount of time?"

"Oh that's easy, we went to different shops with separate lists to get things done in half the time."

"Wow," Alya said. "My parents would take at five hours to get half of this stuff."

"Same." I said.

"If you're going to help Marinette, please do." Mum said. I apologised and began bringing all the bags inside.

"Oi, Marinette! You're dad said the macarons are done! Can we eat them now?" Nino asked.

"We haven't even made the filling yet!" I answered.

"Just one cookie?"

"No. If we're going to do this party, we'll need all of that!"

He groaned in reply, but gave in.

"Nino, get off your lazy butt and help us with the groceries. You too Adrien." Alya said. Nino groaned again, but ended up helping us.

Soon enough, everything was put away, and we started making the filling.

"So what's this about a party?" Dad asked.

"We were thinking of getting our class together for a party since school's out for the next two weeks." I replied.

"But don't you think it's getting a bit late for that? It's dark already." The four of us looked at the window. It's true. There was no sunlight at all.

"Oh well." Nino said cheerfully. "Guess we're going to have to eat these after all." We all laughed.

"I'll just send invites for a party in two days." Alya said.

"Hey Alya, don't forget to tell the transfers face to face about it." Adrien said. "They don't have any phones or anything."

"Ugh, how can anyone live without a phone! That mist be torture!" She exclaimed.

"Not really, considering they seem fine without it. But I wonder how the talk with their friends and family back where they're from."

"Maybe they have something else they use to contact them." I said. I realised then that the filling was finished. "Oh, wait, hold on guys," I took the trays of macarons and put it on the isle counter.

"Someone pass me the filling." I said, getting out a piping bag along with a start tip.

"Here you go." Adrien said, putting it next to me. I smiled at him. "Thank you." I scooped the filling into the piping back and began well, filling the macarons. It didn't take long since I was used to this and eventually everything was perfect.

"Hey, what flavour is this?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, the macarons are green, and the filling is chocolate." Alya deadpanned. "What do you think it is?" He blushed and I fought the urge to squeal at how cute he looked.

"Sorry, I wasn't here while you were making the cookies." He defended.

"Who cares!" Nino exclaimed. "Can we just eat them now?"

 **If you wanted the battle part then, sorry not sorry. But you can't blame me, I'm not good at that. So yeah… But anyway, like always I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Twentieth chapter being posted on the 31st.**

 **\- KoP out**


	20. Then Their Friendship Ends

**I'M SORRY! I swear I was going to posts this yesterday, but I had homework since it was the start of school again and I just didn't have any time!**

 ** _READ THIS!_** **Also, I'm gonna need some help for the fight scene back at CHB so if you can help, please do. Just give me suggestions for how it should go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Alya's POV:**

Ever since school's let out, there haven't been many akumas. Ladybug and Chat Noir still patrol at night though, and for some reason both Marinette and Adrien have been pretty tense lately, and I had no idea why.

So obviously, I ended up interrogating her the moment I stepped into her room. I pulled her up from her chair and threw her onto her bed.

"Oi! Alya! What was that for?" She exclaimed. I grabbed her lamp, and ignored her. I turned off the lights and shined the lamp in her face.

"Ugh, what is this? An interrogation?" She asked, shielding her face from the light.

"Yes." I replied. "What the hell is going on with you and Adrien?"

"What!?"

"You heard me. Don't think for a moment that Nino and I haven't noticed how tense the two of you are. So obviously something has happened between the two of you."

"Nothing has happened!" She yelled. "I'm just worried because there hasn't been any attacks lately. And we haven't seen the transfers around for a while." I frowned and put the lamp back, and turned on the light.

"Why would you be worried about that?" I asked, sitting down on her bed. "The attacks I mean. Not the transfers."

"Uh, well you see, um because, well, uh, usually I'm uh, kinda caught up in the attacks most of the times so I'm like, sort of on edge."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

"Look, err, well, I can't really uh, actually tell you why." She trailed off.

"Why?" I asked. "You can tell me anything you know. That's why I'm your best friend."

"I promised not to tell anyone. And I like keeping at least ninety nine percent of my promises."

I sighed and nodded. "Oh well. But seriously, did something happen between the two of you?" I gasped. "Did you two take up my idea about bondage sex?"

"Alya!" She yelled going bright red. I burst out laughing. "Oh, poor, sweet, naive and innocent Marinette." I said patting her head. "Never change."

She scowled and slapped my hand away. "Shut up." She muttered.

I laughed in reply. "Don't worry, I'll stop. For today." She groaned and smashed her face into her pillow. I laughed again.

"Come on Marinette, we're going to invite the transfers out today. We're going out to eat."

"But I live in a bakery."

"So? Your parents don't sell sushi."

She rolled my eyes. "You're obsession for sushi needs to stop."

"It's not an obsession."

"Uhuh. Tell me that after you get rid of that shrine I saw in your basement."

"I don't have a basement."

"That's what they all say."

I rolled my eyes this time. "Just hurry up and get ready. I'll be downstairs waiting."

I went down and waited for a while minutes, buying some croissants from her parents. I may be a friend, but I still have to pay. I ate everything and even posted random facts about ladybugs and black cats. Eventually Marinette came down.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "You took forever! What were you doing up there? Kissing all your posters of-"

"Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed. I looked behind me to see Nino and Adrien walking in. "And Nino! Why are you guys here?"

"Didn't Alya tell you?" Nino asked. Marinette blinked. "Ohhh. I thought she meant just us girls."

"Nope, we're coming along." Nino said. "Are we going to visit the transfers now?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Marinette here finally came down hours after I woke her up."

"Shut up." She muttered. "Let's just go already."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Marinette knocked on their door. There was no answer. She continued to knock. "Are you sure this is their room?" She asked.

Adrien and I nodded. "Yep."

"I came here a couple of times, unless they moved to an apartment or something."

"Let's ask if we can get a spare key." Nino said. We moved down to the reception desk, and lucky us, Chloe was there. I held back a sigh, since Adrien was insistent on being Chloe's friend.

"Adrikins!" She yelled, latching onto him. "Here to see moi?"

"Uh, not exactly." He replied kinda awkwardly. "Um, do you have a spare key for the transfers room? They weren't answering and I'm pretty sure no sleeps to one o'clock."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ugh, why would you want to see the two bitches?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. Well, I was behind him, but I could sense it. Like when someone smiles when talking on the phone.

"Chloe, don't say that about my friends."

She rolled her eyes and looked at her nails. I suddenly felt the need to punch her face in. "Oh please, you could do waaaay better than them." She looked at us distastefully. "And them too."

"Excuse me!?" Marinette yelled incredulously. She began to stomp toward Chloe, and she looked ready to throttle her. I moved up next to her, but Adrien stopped the both of us.

He regarded Chloe with cold eyes. "Chloe, I'll have you know, that I only stayed friends with you all this time, because I hoped that your character could get better, and that you'd stop looking down on everyone."

Said girl looked up at him. "What are you talking about? I have a great character!"

Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Chloe, I won't talk to you until you've learned to be a better person. Like Marinette, Alya and Nino here." He replied gesturing to us. I noticed Marinette redden slightly since her name was said first. "At some point to have to learn to be a considerate person, and look up to people, instead of look down on them. Now give us the keys to the transfers room."

Chloe stood there silently, mouth agape, and what Adrien said to her. "Chloe!" She jumped a little at his tone, and I have to admit, I did a little as well. "Keys now." She fumbled through her bag and gave it to him. He nodded at her then turned around, walking to the elevator without anther word. The three of us followed behind him silently. We walked into the the elevator.

"Wait!" Chloe yelled, running to us. "Adrikins! Your promi-" The door closed and Adrien sighed and leant on the wall.

"Did you really mean it?" Nino asked.

Adrien nodded slightly. "Chloe wasn't always like this," he replied. "When we were kids she was always considerate towards others and was a nice person in general. But when I came back, she was the big bully. I don't know what happened." He closed his eyes, and we silently processed his words.

"I met Chloe in second grade." Marinette said. "She always made fun of the others and the teachers couldn't do anything unless the wanted to be jobless for the rest of their life. I just assumed she was always like that."

"Same." I said. "Except I met her only last year."

The doors opened and we stepped out. "I don't even know anymore." Adrien said. "I'll tell you guys later." He inserted the key and unlocked the door.

"Hey guys!" He yelled coming in. "Sorry we got another key, but you guys weren't answe-" He stopped.

"What's wrong dude?" Nino asked. He pointed in front of him, and when I saw them I gasped, then pushed my way through. The three transfers had cuts and blood all over them. Then I noticed more people around the room all injured badly.

"We have to get them to a hospital." Marinette said, checking their pulses. "They're alive."

Nino closed the door shut.

"What are you doing?" Adrien said. Nino shook his head. "We can't take them to a hospital." He said.

"Nino, they could be dying!" Marinette yelled. "We have to call an ambulance!"

"On it!" Adrien said taking out his phone, but Nino snatched it away.

"What's you problem!" He yelled.

"You can't call and ambulance, or take them to a hospital!" He exclaimed, before he started pacing slightly. "They told me this might happen! But I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now!"

It was then one of the other teens groaned. We all spun to face him. He had close cropped blonde hair, and when he opened his eyes, the colour was an electric blue. He wasn't as injured as the others in the room. He looked around, not noticing us at first. Then he looked at us and his eyes widened considerably.

"Who are you?" He asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

"We're friends of Percy, Annabeth and Piper." Nino said. "Are you one of them?"

"One of what?"

"Of what Percy and that are?" Nino replied unsurely.

"Nino, what are you talking about?" I asked. "First you don't let us take them to the hospital, and now you're saying weird stuff about 'them'. What's going on?"

"Did they tell you who they actually are?" They guy asked. Nino nodded. "Yes, but I don't know what to do. Um, what happened? Did they get attacked? They told me this might happen, but I don't really know what exactly happened or what's actually going on." The guy looked at all of us.

"My name is Jason." He said. "And it looks like I'm going to have to help open your eyes to what's really out there."

 **Don't worry guys! I will do the fight scene in the next chapter and it will explain everything that happened and why there are a bunch of injured demigods in their hotel room. Also, I still need help so yeah… Please give me suggestions on how to do that battle and also, from now on, I'll post at least one chapter a week, maybe two if I have time but yeah.**

 **\- KoP out**


	21. Unexpected Help

**And here comes the battle at CHB. Please don't hate it too much. Like I've been saying before, fight scenes aren't really my thing. It's mostly cute scenes and humorous stuff so yeah.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Thanks Malcom, we'll take it from here." With that, we all ran to the Big House where everyone else was. Malcom took Nico and Hazel to the infirmary. I opened the door and the room went quite.

"I received information from Malcom on where certain cabins are." I said once everyone was attentive. "Just how many monsters do we estimate there to be?"

"A hundred and fifty at least from what we've seen." Travis answered. "Nothing's coming from the sea so far."

"Are there any demigods alongside them?" Percy asked. Travis shook his head. "Good." Percy said. "Have any demigods travelled back from their schools?"

"So far no one." Connor answered.

"Are some of our best fighters here at least?" I asked. I hoped Clarisse didn't leave, we'll need her for this.

"Clarisse is here if that's what you want to know." Lou answered. "Most of the Hephaestus kids are here as well, though we made sure Harley is only setting traps. Though if he has to fight, we won't stop him."

"Wait I thought all you Hecate kids were distracting the enemies." Piper said.

"Most of us are doing that." She replied. I nodded and shared a look with Percy.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" I asked. "Injured demigods? Has anything worse happened?" They all got the hidden message behind my words. _Has anybody died?_

They all shook their heads and I nodded in relief. "What about the Romans? Does Reyna know about this attack? Is there one happening there?"

"I Iris Messaged the Romans." Chiron said. "Reyna informed me that here have been no attacks, and that they are sending a group here to help us. Jason included." Chiron added before Piper could ask. She nodded and closed her mouth. "Some will be travelling by eagle, and there others will be driving."

"I'm assuming we're talking about the Romans?" Nico asked walking in.

"You good to fight?" Percy asked.

"I'm always good to fight."

"Nico!" Will yelled coming up behind him. "You should be resting right now. That was a huge jump and would be hard even with you and Hazel working together!"

"I'm fine." Nico insisted. "I've shadow travelled plenty of times, and the unicorn drought helps me as well as ambrosia and nectar."

"Will." I said. "We need all the demigods we can get for this battle, if Nico says he's okay to fight we'll let him. Don't worry, if anyone notices that Nico is exhausting himself, they'll take him to the infirmary." I looked at everyone else in the room. "Right guys?" They nodded.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you that I am older than everyone in the room, besides Chiron? I don't need to be babied by everyone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If Will and I say you need to be looked after by everyone here, you will not question us or whinge about it. Understand?"

He twitched a little bit, whether out of slight fear or annoyance I wasn't sure. "Fine." He sighed. I nodded. "Good." I turned and looked at Percy, signalling for him to take the lead.

"Okay, Travis take one of your siblings, not Connor, with you and go check on the scouts, come back here immediately even if they only spot a few monsters. Connor, go with another sibling and check on those at the barrier if they need more people, one of you come back while the other stays and fights, if not, then both of you come back. Will, since you're here go check on those in the woods with Piper. Same instructions I gave to those two for you guys. Everyone else, try and get in contact with the demigods in school. Try not to use IMs since they'll probably be around mortals. Go." Everyone else scattered except for Nico, Chiron, Percy and I.

He sighed. "Why'd there have to be an attack now? We literally just told Adrien about him being a demigod! I can't believe Piper had to charmspeak him to forget that!"

"I know Perce, I know." I looked outside the window. It beginning to darken outside. "We'll have to be very careful. Night is falling, and no one knows when Nyx will use her powers against us. Go to the beach, you might sense something the others won't see." He nodded and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "Don't do anything stupid without me Seaweed Brain." I warned before he left. He chuckled then jogged to the beach.

"Nico, go check on Hazel, I can tell you want to." I said looking at him. He smiled slightly then went out to make sure his sister was okay.

"It'll take at least an hour for the Romans to get here." Chiron said. "I hope we'll be able to hold them off until they come."

"Me too." I replied.

"You should go and help out those at the barrier. I'm sure Thalia would fight better once she knows you're okay. When the others come back I'll give them their orders. Don't forget to tell us when the Romans arrive."

"Of course. See you later Chiron." I said, before running to the barrier.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Percy's POV:**

As I made my way to the beach I passed Travis and Jen, one of his siblings. "Anything?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No." Jen replied. "No one's seen anything. But we all have a feeling something's there."

"That's why Annabeth sent me." I replied. "Well, see ya. Go back to the Big House, guys don't fight unless we definitely need you to."

"Yeah yeah Perce." Travis said rolling his eyes. "Take care!" Without the two of them went off and I continued my way to the beach."

"Percy!" A voice exclaimed once I got there. I looked around and noticed Kayla up in the trees waving at me.

"Anything yet?" I asked. "Also, I thought the Apollo kid were either fighting or at the infirmary."

"We can't see anything, but something eels wring. And we can shoot some monsters from here if we need to." She explained. I nodded then walked into the water. At first I felt nothing and the water felt normal. Then it started to feel heavier and darker. "What the Hades?" I murmured. I knelt down in the sand and put my hands in the water, thinking it was just my imagination. It wasn't.

"Guys, get away from here." I said standing up quickly and moving away from the water.

"Wha-"

"Go now!" I yelled. The went off, just as the water rose up in a dark giant wave. Keto and Phorcys right on top of it. "One of you warn Annabeth and Chiron!" I yelled to their retreating figures. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Now, now Perseus." Phorcys, grinning manically. "We just wanted to meet you again. And Nyx told us to bring one of her, _friends_ here." Immediately searched the water for whatever monster Nyx must of sent. When I found it, or rather _her_ my jaw slackened. "No." I said. "No I refuse to fight her!"

"Ooh, so you _do_ recognise this little Huntress." Keto stated smirking down at me. "Little Zoë Nightshade here now serves our mistress. And she wants you to suffer before she finally kills you once and for all."

Zoë's constellation form ran towards me, weapons gleaming. I dodged all of her attacks, not wanting to hurt her. And she was just a constellation now, she couldn't hurt me. Well, that's what I thought.

I barely dodged the attack she aimed at my throat and I received a thin cut near my collar bone. A few drips of blood came out. I looked at her, and she was ready to attack once more, and I quickly made up my mind.

I uncapped Riptide and she **(A/N: Yes, ¡WARNING-SPOILERS FOR MAGNUS CHASE SHIP OF THE DEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET¡ Riptide is actually a girl)** blocked Zoë's attack just on time.

"Zoë!" I exclaimed. Trying to find a sign that she wasn't under Nyx's complete control. "Come on don't do this! You're going against Artemis!"

Nothing happened and she slashed at me again with her hunting knives. _If she could hurt me in that form, that means I can hurt her as well._ I thought. It was then a remembered there was water next to me. I forgot I was on a beach. I put my left hand towards the water, trying to get something so I could distract her and get Thalia here. _She would do a better job at fighting Zoë than me_ , I admitted to myself. I was only able to control a stream of water rose and I used it to surround her legs and arms trying to keep her from moving. However since she was made of stars, she separated herself and avoided the water.

I groaned inwardly and decided to use a full wave to take her out for a little while. She stayed where she was, and opted to use her bow and arrows instead of her knives. I put majority of my focus on the water, which refused to obey me. I glanced at Keto and Phorcys and were grinning down at me, probably laughing at my failure. She let the arrow fly and I still couldn't control the water. But something else did. A gigantic wave rose up behind the two monsters.

Another arrow knocked Zoë's one away from me. I turned and saw both Thalia and Annabeth near the trees. "Percy are you doing that?" Annabeth asked staring in awe at the tidal wave. I shook my head. "I was only able to control a small stream of water. Whoever is doing that, isn't me."

"Is it your dad?!" Thalia yelled as she engaged in battle with the former Lieutenant of the Hunt.

"The gods can't help us in this battle." Annabeth said. "Who could it b-" She stopped mid sentence as the wave grew bigger and slammed into Keto and Phorcys, making its way towards us. I closed me eyes trying to keep the water away from me, Annabeth and Thalia. I found that I couldn't control the water again, but realised I didn't have to. The water swept up all our enemies and carried them all out to sea.

After a long time the wave stopped and demigods began to surround us at the beach.

"Prissy did you do that?" Clarisse exclaimed, trying and failing to hide her awe. I inwardly smirked at her reaction, and shook my head. "It wasn't me, and there's no way it could be my dad."

"That's because it was me." A woman said. All of us turned to the water, where a woman began to transform from a water form to flesh and (probably) blood.

"Who are you?" Annabeth questioned. "And why did you help us? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why?"

"My name is Thalassa. I am one of the older Goddesses of the Sea."

 **If you guys are confused, this is the first part of the battle okay. The Romans aren't there yet and they haven't been transported back to their hotel room. Sorry, but you guys will have to wait till next week to find out what happens next.**

 **\- KoP out**


	22. A Greater Attack

**Yes, I know it's been a while. In fact, you had to wait the entire season of Lent before I ended up posting this. That is because I gave up fanfictions for Lent.**

 **I couldn't give it up completely because I know you all would be disappointed if it took a really long time for me to post this so I decided I wouldn't** ** _read_** **any fics, but I would** ** _write_** **it, so here you go! However, I didn't do one for every week because it felt like cheating in a way, but at least you've got three chapters to read now.**

 ** _Dear :Trash, I put A/Ns in the middle of the chapter to explain some things that people might not get. And besides, many authors add A/Ns in the middle of their stories too, not just me. You're literally the only person who has complained about them so far. If you don't like the A/Ns, then skip over it._**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Nico's POV:**

Percy knelt down before her, which greatly said something and the other others followed suit.

"Pardon me My Lady, but I thought you had faded away." Chiron said, standing up straight again.

"I hid after I was replaced." Thalassa explained. "They had no use for me as a goddess so I did what I wanted for for the past few millennia. And I was told, that Nyx has decided to go to war with the gods, so I helped."

"But aren't the gods not supposed to interfere with our lives?" Annabeth asked.

"I do not answer to Zeus." She replied. "His laws do not apply to me."

"What do have against Nyx?" Clarisse asked. "Does she have a weakness or something we can use against her?"

"I've always hated her." Thalassa explained. "When night falls, the water becomes darker. Monsters come out in the night. And it was my job to stop them from interfering with mortal and demigod lives. It was a pain, and I was finally able to retire when Nyx decided to leave her job for someone else to do. When that happened, I was able to get another goddess to take over."

"You know," Thalia said, "no offence but that isn't that bad. Like, I hate Hera and want her to stop interfering with our fucking lives-" Thunder rumbled but Thalia ignored it, "-because first, she made the women my father fucked sacrifice my baby brother to her which pretty much caused me to run away. And second, my little Annabeth here got serious depression after she decided to kidnap Percy erase his memories for eight freaking months. And when Jason ended up dating Piper, she didn't know if Percy had found someone else instead. Oh yeah, and during the first war, her state tried to kill Annabeth but ended up crushing legs instead."

"Well, yes I agree with your reasons but I was keeping the monsters she brought out in the night at bay for centuries." Thalassa replied. Thalia shrugged. "Eh."

"Now, I have two reasons I have come out of hiding." Thalassa started. "The first was to help you out a little bit which I did and the second is to warn you. During the night, you must not go outside of your cabins. Not unless you want to risk getting brainwashed by the stars and end up joining Nyx." The campers nodded, all understanding how dangerous this situation is becoming. "Not to mention, when night falls, the constellations will run amok. Causing havoc everywhere, and I'm afraid the Mist may not be strong enough to cover everything up."

"What are you saying?" Annabeth asked. "Are you telling us to come forward and prove the existence of the gods? We can't do that, there are older deities than the Greeks slash Romans. If we come forward, they'll have to as well."

"You must consider the possibility." Thalassa said. "The gods will not stay hidden forever."

"The mortals will not accept this." Chiron reasoned. "Many of the children here were cast out when their mortal parents found out who exactly their other parent was."

"Yeah." Percy agreed. "And don't forget the government, scientists and Catholics. They're probably not going to react to greatly."

Thalassa frowned slightly, before sighing. "Very well then. Have it your way. I must be off now, the Olympian council is calling me." Thalassa began to turn back into the water. "Oh and one more thing, you should expect a bigger attack later on in the night. Good luck." With that she left.

"Well that's just great!" Percy exclaimed sitting on ground. "How on earth are we supposed to fight the constellations? Does that mean we have to fight the star signs or something?"

"Probably only if Nyx thinks they'd be useful to her." Annabeth said. "Though I am worried about Zoë, Orion and both Ursa major and minor."

"I can't fight against Zoë." Thalia said.

"Just saying, I don't really want to fight a constellation." I said. "I think I'll focus on the horde of monsters that should be coming our way."

"Nico's right, we should focus on the bigger attack." Annabeth said. "Chiron, how much longer until the Romans arrive?"

"I don't know Annabeth." Chiron replied. "I'm not going to risk sending an Iris Message in case they are in the middle of a fight." At that moment, and Iris Message opened up in front of us.

"Chiron!" Reyna exclaimed. "Where is everyone? We've arrived at the camp but no one is here except Hazel and Will."

"We're just at the beach." He replied. "We're coming over there now, there is a lot of information you all should know." He cut the connection and we began making our way to the front. As soon as we were in sight, Jason ran over to Piper and gave her a bear hug and kiss on the lips. Reyna walked up to Annabeth and gave her a small hug.

"Frank's not here?" Hazel asked.

"Nice to see you again too." She said. Hazel smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry,"

"Frank stayed behind. We couldn't just take all of our best fighters here. He stayed in case there's an attack there. Now, speaking of attacks, is there any reason why there are no monsters in sight?"

"The old sea goddess Thalassa." I explained. "She saved Percy from Keto and Phorcys as well as the evil version of Zoë, the Huntress."

"The former Lieutenant of the Hunt?"

We nodded.

"This is a lot worse than we could have ever imagined." She murmured. "Why is Thalassa helping? Are you sure this is not a trick?"

"Thalassa has hated Nyx since the older ages." Chiron explained. "And she warned us that there is a bigger attack coming our way, however she never said when, so we must prepare."

"I thought you called us back because of a battle." An obnoxious voice said.

"Drew." Annabeth deadpanned.

"I don't see any monsters here, and I was in the middle of taking down Sadie."

"How many times do we have to tell you Drew." Percy sighed. "Sadie is one of our allies. Please stop tormenting her."

"Whatever, just answer my question."

"Long story short, there was an attack, but we were saved by an old sea goddess who warned us that there is going to be a bigger attack sometime during the night, she wasn't specific about when." Annabeth summarised. Drew sighed.

"Well are you gonna start planning something or not?"

"Romans and cabin leaders into the Big House. Everyone else, patrol the camp, make sure to warn us if you see anything at all." Annabeth said to everyone. Everyone split up and followed her orders.

Inside the Big House, everyone began planning for the next attack making sure there was nearly nothing left to chance. A few hours passed, and nothing happened. More demigods arrived and everyone was beginning to doubt Thalassa, thinking maybe she was actually on Nyx's side.

It was four o'clock in the morning, and still nothing had happened.

"I'm really starting to question Thalassa's intentions." Percy said.

"Same." I agreed. "It's been what? Five hours since she showed up? It's nearly morning, Nyx wouldn't plan an attack near the morning. Her power isn't that strong."

"We had a lot of work piling up on us when we left." Reyna said frowning. "If she turns on us, I will gut her and make sure when she's cut up, the pieces are smaller than a grain of sand."

"Reyna I think you're just angry from way too much lack of sleep." Frank said. "You haven't actually had a good night's sleep in a few days."

Before Reyna could reply, Sherman ran into the room a few more demigods behind him.

"There's a boat." He said. "Well more like a giant ship. I means _ships._ Bigger than the Princess Andromeda."

"Monsters are marching up in front of the camp entrance!" Lacy exclaimed pushing in front of Sherman.

"The Myrmekes are coming out of their Lair!" Melissa, a child of Nike yelled from the back, jumping up to be seen.

"They've got the Myrmekes on their side!?" Percy exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what kind of shit we had to go through when," Percy paused for a bit. "Never mind. Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiled in understanding then took the lead. "Percy, you, the Hunters and Apollo kids, only the archers, make your way to the beach. Drown them and shoot anyone who survives." They nodded and made their way out.

"Ares, Hephaestus and Half of the Romans stop the Myrmekes, or at least bring them back to their lair. Everyone else protect the entrance." I nodded along with everyone else, and we did as she commanded.

Everything seemed to be going well. However a long time passed, and more and the number of monsters didn't seem to lessen. They just kept coming.

"Jason, fly up and see where they're all coming from!" I yelled. I wasn't sure if he did it or not as I was focussed on making sure I didn't die.

Will did his famous sonic whistle which made it easier for us demigods while they were distracted.

"What happened to the warning?" I asked him, dodging a Dracaena's sword.

"If I warn you guys, they'll know as well!" He yelled back. "Cover me! I need to take these people to the infirmary!" I groaned but complied. As long as there were less deaths.

I quickly shadow travelled Will and whoever was injured to the infirmary and ran back to the entrance to preserve a bit more of my strength.

"Nico get that hellhound!" Someone screamed. I noticed it in the shadows and it pounced up right in front of my. I held out my sword and it lunged. I didn't noticed the second one behind me.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled. Too late. It clawed at my torso, and blood began pouring out. I began feeling a it woozy and Annabeth ran to help me, killing off both of the monsters.

"Come on." She said gently helping me up. I staggered and nearly pulled her down. She walked me to the infirmary, calling for help. Will ran our and helped her. I began losing consciousness and black spots danced across my eyes. I felt my own life force fading away quickly. Then I fell unconscious.

 **Yep, there's gonna be a part three with this thing. Get over it. I don't like writing over two thousand words unless I'm basing something specifically on a book or movie. (Parent Trap Flinx ver and Time Travellers).**

 **\- KoP out**


	23. Up On Olympus

**FIRST OFF, sorry about this chapter. I'm not sure if I got their personalities any sort of bit right by yeah. Don't hate for this please.**

 **Also, this is practically my worst chapter just to let you know, skip to the bottom if you want for the summary of this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **Up On Olympus**

All the gods watched as their children fought the oncoming horde of monsters.

"At least let Apollo save my son!" Hades exclaimed. "If my son dies someone will pay the price."

Demeter huffed, hating the fact that Hades was talking freely about the son he had with a woman who wasn't her daughter.

"I will help them." Thalassa said. "You can't stop me. You don't have any power over me."

"You must not!" Zeus exclaimed. "We should not interfere. We leave everything up to the Fates."

"My son's power is not that powerful!" Poseidon said. "Do you see how many ships there are?"

"My son is dying!" Hades yelled.

"Some of my children are already dead!" Aphrodite said. "They never even got proper love stories!"

"That is what you're worried about?" Artemis yelled in outrage. She summoned her bow and pointed her arrow at Aphrodite's head.

"Calm down Artemis." Apollo said nervously. Zeus really shouldn't let them in the same room. It's bad enough during regular meetings.

"Shut up fools!" Athena yelled. She gestured back to the images, and everyone watched.

"Someone must do something." Hestia stated calmly. "Not unless you want all of your children to die."

Everyone looked at Zeus who contemplated this, before he came up with a solution. "If they are seriously injured, send them to their hotel room in Paris. Under a spell obviously so they don't die from their injuries. Where they cannot wake till their injuries are healed just enough so that they will live."

"There is no such spell." Athena said.

"Hecate can make one. We are gods are we not?" Zeus said. "Hecate!" He yelled. Said goddess appeared kneeling before him.

"You called?"

"I'm sure you would have heard what I was saying while you were outside the doors." Zeus answered. Hecate shrugged.

"In order for me to make such an enchantment, I'd have to combine quite a lot of spells, and I'll need a few gods and goddesses to help me."

"Well get them and hurry up before the half bloods fall and Nyx comes for the throne!"

Hecate vanished and everyone turned to watch the demigods as their battle raged on. The monsters easily had the demigods at least fifty to one. And their just kept coming.

"If she uses any of the constellations again I will personally murder her myself." Artemis stated. Seeing her ex-lieutenant fighting her current one and Perseus had her on edge. There were so many that could easily kill off the lot them with they way the demigods were at the moment.

"They need my help." Thalassa stated as the battle raged on. More and more demigods began to drop and Will and his siblings couldn't save them all.

Hecate burst open the doors to the Throne Room.

"Someone found the spells I need in order to create what you want!" She said. "But we need an old divine power in order to activate it and use it, as it'll be dangerous should any of us dare try it."

Everyone looked at Thalassa who looked smug. "I told you."

Zeus growled hating that their own power was not enough, but sighed. "Very well. Do what you must, send them somewhere safe. Remember, even you will fade away once the demigods all die."

Thalassa rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid Zeus. I've lived for longer than you." Thalassa disappeared along with Hecate.

Dawn was nearly upon them, and still, the monsters kept coming. Many of the Hunters were down and only a few Romans were still standing and fighting. Annabeth, Nico and Percy were unable to fight, and many of the monsters and Myrmekes made it into the camp. Even Chiron, was only able to shoot from a distance, after two of his legs were smashed by a cyclops.

"What are they doing?" Demeter asked. "What could be taking them so long to start doing those spells?" Many of her children were dying, or were already dead.

The sun rose up **(A/N: Apollo set it to automatic since he wanted to know what's happening to his children)** and still no demigods disappeared. Until finally, a giant wave crashed into the camp, sweeping up Chiron and all the demigods, the water touched none of the monsters and made it's way back to the ocean. The demigods were gone, and the monsters began cheering about their victory.

"Where did she send them?" Athena asked. "I can't sense them anywhere near America."

"France." Aphrodite answered. "She put them in Franca in the same hotel my daughter was in during their quest."

"Why there?" Artemis asked. "Why not the Roman camp?"

"There's an attack there too." Ares said.

Poseidon sighed and leaned back into his throne. "This war is much worse than all the others." He murmured.

"We have to trust in all of your children to keep us from fading." Hestia said. "And maybe, just maybe, we may have to rely on others to help us."

 **Yeah, whatever. I know, this is by far the worst chapter I've written in the entire fit, but just roll with it.**

 **So if you skipped, this was basically just a things about how they ended up at their hotel room. Hestia and Thalassa combined their powers and spells to put the demigods in a state where they unconscious and their injuries have sort of stopped in a way and will continue when they wake. So they won't die while they're in that state.**

 **Once again, sorry about this chapter but i had to add it in to just explain how they ended up like that and yeh.**

 **\- KoP out**


	24. Priorities

**Hahaha, again sorry about the previous chapter.**

 **Enjoy this much better chapter! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out./**

 **Adrien's POV:**

Before Jason actually explained anything, he looked around the room at everyone, feeling pulses and cleaning up the blood.

"Sorry, guys, I have priorities right now," He picked up a note on the coffee table and read over it. "So that's why they're like this." He murmured to himself. Then he turned to us.

"Can you please get me all the medical supplies you can find in this place?" Nino moved to go look, but the rest of us were still confused, and for some reason, I felt like I already knew about all of this already, yet I didn't know how or why.

"Dudes!" He exclaimed. "You can stare at him later! We gotta take care of these people."

"Sorry." Marinette said, bowing her head sheepishly. "I'll check the bathroom."

"I'll go kitchen." I said.

"I'll go check the other rooms." Alya stated. Everyone moved out.

"Thanks man." Jason said. "It's a good thing your level-headed about this situation."

"No prob dude." Nino replied. "Though it's because I slightly understand what's going on here." I looked through every drawer and cupboard and actually found a lot of first aid kits as well as this 'emergencies' box. We all came back with our arms full of medical kits.

"Well that's Annabeth for you." Jason joked lightly. He took everything and began cleaning wounds, wrapping them with bandages and all the other medical stuff I didn't know about.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Marinette asked.

"Jason looked around the room, "Try to wake up anyone who doesn't have any severe injuries, I'll need their help. Also, just make sure to check, lift up shirts, turn them over gently, if they are injured and they wake up, I can't do anything for them." I felt anxious as I looked over the others. We silently agreed that the girls would look over the girls, and the guys look over the guys. With that, we all got to work waking a few people up while Jason explained the situation to them.

"Nino, can you and uh," He looked at me sheepishly and I realised we never properly introduced ourselves.

"I'm Adrien." I said.

"You and Adrien go through the kitchen and find huge bowl or buckets. Fill them up with water then put it down next to Percy." We moved towards the kitchen but Jason spoke again. "Wait, no, go to the bathroom and fill it up with water, just water, nothing else." Nino went to the bathroom and I stayed here since you don't really need two people to do that. Next to me was a blonde kid who had a lot of dried blood all over him, but no injuries. I shook him awake and his eyes open. He sat up quickly and practically teleported to Jason.

"Where's Nico?" He asked frantically. "Jason tell me where he is!"

"I don't know Will!" Jason exclaimed. "Not everyone is here! You don't see my going around panicking asking for Piper or Thalia do you!" Now that I thought about it, Piper told us her boyfriend's name was Jason. But I wondered who Thalia was, I was sure the others mentioned her as well.

"Neither of them are close to death at the moment! Nico's wounds right now were worse than when Annabeth took the knife for Percy!"

"Woah, wait what?" Marinette intervened after waking up another girl. "She took a knife for him?"

"Who are they?" Will questioned.

"We're friends of Percy and Annabeth." Alya explained. "And somehow, Nino knows what's going on, and the rest of us are just totally confuse."

"I'll explain later babe." He said.

"Look Will, Thalassa left a note. It said that everyone's under this protection spell. As long as their in this trance, they won't die from their injuries or anything. Once they wake up though, everything will continue on." Jason explained.

"What about the othe-" Will glanced to the side and he just seemed to notice Percy and Annabeth laying on the ground covered with blood and cuts. Nino walked back to the bathroom awkwardly, probably sensing all the tension building up.

"Oh my gods." He said. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know." Jason said. "Everyone was practically separated due to the numbers of the monsters that hit us."

"Water?" Will asked.

"I asked Nino to fill up the bathtub. We can't just drag his body out and chuck him into the sea."

"Uh Jason," Nino said, coming back to the living room. "Uh, what do I do now since the bathtub is full?"

"Can you and Adrien please carry Percy into the bathtub? Make sure he's fully submerged."

We picked up Percy and realised why Jason asked two of us to handle him. He was really heavy despite not having a lot of fat on him.

"Won't he drown in the water?" I asked.

"Percy can breathe underwater." Nino explained. "Apparently it helps him heal faster or something. That's what Piper and Annabeth told me." We put him in and went back to help everyone else.

"Who are they?" One dude asked, pointing at us when we ended up next to Alya and Marinette.

"That's Nino, Adrien and uh, um, sorry I don't think I asked for your names." Jason said sheepishly looking at the girls.

"I'm Alya, and this is Marinette. And we have absolutely no idea what's going on."

"Are they new demigods or something?" The dude asked.

"Well one of them is the one the trio came here for, the others are mortal." Something flashed through my mind. A picture of a two bears inside the school. But I had no idea what it meant or where it came from. "Can someone please tell us what's actually going on here?" I asked. I wanted answers and I wanted them badly.  
"You go ahead Jason, I'm sure the rest of us will be able to something with these guys." The guy said.

"Thanks Travis." Jason replied before gesturing for us to come over. "Now I'm just going to give you guys the brief summary and if you're still confused after this, I'm sorry but we have people to take care of. Now, all of us, are demigods. Some Roman," He pointed to himself, "And some Greek." He pointed to Travis and Will. emYou are a demigod/em. The words echoed in my mind for some reason and the voice sounded like someone I know, but different in a way.

"We are currently in the middle of war with Nyx, the primordial goddess of the Night and last night, she attack the Greek's camp and home. Since some of the demigods are currently in school, there weren't many there left to defend the camp. So when there was an invasion, they called us Romans for help, but before we arrived an ancient sea goddess named Thalassa rescued them and warned them of a greater attack. When that attack came, a lot of demigods died and many of them, like Nico, Will's boyfriend by the way, was seriously close to death. Then Thalassa saved us again by putting everyone under this sort of spell and transported all of us here. Though I'm afraid with so many of us, the monsters might attack the Parisians. Anyway, so that's that and here we are."

All of us stared at him blankly, even Nino.

"Say what?" Alya asked. "You don't expect me to actually believe this nonsense do you?"

Nino sighed. "Alya is it really that hard to believe? You were like this the first time as well, when we both got attacked and held hostage by gorgons."

"That was after the massive earthquake right?" Jason asked. "I remember we Iris Messaged them after that earthquake hit and we all heard hissing and let them deal with it."

"I, I don't think I can believe all of this." Marinette said unsurely. "It goes against all my beliefs." Plagg moved around in my pocket, and I realised during this entire time, I forgot about his existence.

"Well it's the truth whether you like it or not." Jason said. "Besides, even if you are Catholic or believe in different gods and goddesses, just because we've told you the Greek myths are real doesn't mean they aren't either."

"Huh?" I said.

"Many different religions co-exist all over the world. Though even though we mainly believe in the ancient gods, we all know that the capital 'G' God is the most powerful."

"So he exists too?" Alya asked. "As in there is actual proof and evidence and stuff?"

"I though that Holy Book Catholics read was evidence enough." Jason replied. She blushed in embarassment. "Oh, right." She muttered.

"Anyway, we have work to get back to. If you don't believe, that's fine. A lot of the mortal parents of most Greek demigods didn't believe and their children were cast out and the lived at Camp Half Blood for quite a while. Also, not believing doesn't change the fact that there are injured people we have to take care of."

At that moment Travis came up to us again. "Jason what's going on?"

"You were with me just befo—" He paused. "Wait a second you're Connor aren't you?"

"Duh. Travis was busy trying to clean up Katie. She got stabbed pretty deep in the abdomen."

"There's a note from Thalassa on the coffee table, go read it and help everyone out. Also check on Percy who's currently submerged in the water in the bathtub."

"Regular water?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see if there's something we can use to get water from the ocean. Is there a beach nearby?"

"I can take you." Nino volunteered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nino, a friend of Percy. I was there when he got attacked by gorgons."

"Ah. I see. Thanks bro. Lead the way. After I read the note." We looked at Nino, and I was actually pleasantly surprised and how ready he was to help. Our eyes followed the two of them as they left.

"Marinette, since Connor left, check on Perce. His injuries should be visible since his clothes are torn up, not to mention all the blood should be gone." Although confused, Marinette did as she was told and went to check on him.

"Is there anything else we ca-" Alya was interrupted by Connor slamming the door open.

"Jason! There are demigods in the other rooms!" Jason's eyes widened and he ran out along with Will and a few others I didn't know.

"Nico!" Will exclaimed from afar.

"Adrien I think we should call the police or at least Ladybug and Chat Noir." Alya said to me quietly. I tensed slightly at the mention of my alternate identity. Alya gripped her phone tightly, eyes darting around the room.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I admitted. "These guys will be questioned and might even be accused of doing something sinister."

"Okay, maybe not the police, but at least Ladybug and Chat." The look in her eyes seemed to be begging with me to agree with her. I shook my head. "I don't think this is something they can deal with. It's probably for the best that we keep this a secret. For them."

I could tell she didn't agree with me, but she eventually nodded and put her phone away. "Maybe you're right."

"Guys." Travis or Connor said coming into the room. "We need all the help we can get, come on and get out here."

Alya and I looked at each other, then went out to help them with this problem.

 **Don't know if you'll think this was good, but just roll with me. By the way, this fic will have a sequel where Adrien knows his real identity and the final battles will begin. This will only have a few more chapters left and then I'll finish it and make a new fanfic.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always.**

 **\- KoP out**


	25. Long Day

**You know, I kinda feel bad since I feel like this fanfic isn't getting much love from me anymore. Anywho, after I finish this fic and the sequel, I'll probably do a remake of it or something and make it better so yeah. Also, the whole 'update once a week' thing just doesn't work out for me, so I'm sorry but you're gonna have to wait for updates and such cause my life doesn't have a schedule and random things always pop up so yeah.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Cause let's face it, if I did, it'd be absolute bullsh•t. And take three (or like seven, you never know) years for each book to come out.**

 **READ THIS EVERYONE! Also, recently I read ToA Burning Maze and what happened really destroyed my soul so that's another reason this came extra late. Cause I was mourning and trying to figure out how to write this when it's set before and I know what's supposed to happen.**

 **I also wrote another fanfic (oneshot) about it so if you want spoilers on the book then read it, if not, stay far away.**

 **Jason's POV:**

This entire situation was such a headache. And since, all our best leaders for this kind of situation are out or weren't located yet, it was up to me. However, with Adrien and the mortals here, things became even worse for me. I needed to find Thalia or Reyna to help me with this situation.

"I hope she's not hurt." I murmured.

"Who?" Austin asked, looking over some of the Greeks I didn't know yet. "Piper or Thalia."

"Right now, I'm thinking Thalia or Reyna. They could probably handle this situation a lot better than me at the moment. My mind is really frazzled at the moment."

"You're doing fine." He said. "I mean, it's not like you were the Praetor for nothing right?"

"Reyna usually took a hold of things whoever it came to the injured. She was also medically trained for longer than me."

"Don't worry about the medical stuff. That's why we have Will. Though it would be a great help if Percy was okay and do his water healing stuff."

"That's why Percy's in the bathtub and Connor and Nino are getting sea water for us."

"Jason, I found the room with the Hunters." Travis said, popping his head inside the doorway. "C'mon. Thalia seems okay, but I don't want to risk touching her. I'd prefer to have my head connected to body, you know?"

I laughed, despite the situation we're in. I felt like some huge weight was lifted off my chest.

"Thanks Travis, I needed that."

"No prob. I have to do that a lot whenever Percy isn't here." I followed him down the hall to the farthest room. "Here you go."

"Thanks again man. If any of the girls are free, can you get them here?"

"Sure." He went off and I went inside. Thalia was still and didn't seem to have any serious injuries. Just torn clothes and a few cuts and gashed here and there. I turned her over and took off her silver jacket. No blood. I sighed in relief and took some of the ambrosia I had in my pocket. I broke off a bit and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up and swallowed down the godly food.

"Jason!" She exclaimed before hugging me. "You're okay! Where's Annie? And where are we?"

I briefly explained the situation to her and some of the girls came in and examined the unconscious Hunters, giving them the necessary treatment they needed before actually waking them up.

"Wait so the demigod they came to get is here?" Thalia asked. "Where is he? He needs to be told now. After everyone is ready to travel, we need to leave. It won't take long for the monsters to come after us."

"I know," I said, "But maybe not now…?"

"What do you mean not now?" She said getting up and looking down at me. "Did you not heAr anything I just said?"

I stood up as well and since I was taller than her, I figured it would intimidate her just a little bit. Of course it didn't work though, she just narrowed her eyes at me, and I deflated a little bit.

"Thalia, Adrien and his friends don't have any clue what's going on here, if we tell him now, things will get even more complicated than they are. So many demigods are in the middle of dying now, including Annabeth and Nico."

"What?" She asked, eye widening. She turned around to the Hunters who were mostly unharmed. "Hannah, Chris and Megan, go out and help all the wounded, focus on those with the worst wounds, you can help anyone else afterwards."

Three unfamiliar girls nodded at her and went out of the room. "Tiana, help the Hunters." Another girls nodded at her and did as she was told.

"Take me to Annabeth." She ordered. I complied and we silently went off, a few people saying 'hi' here and there.

When we got into the room, a lot of medics were going around the room helping everyone. Kayla sat on the couch, eyes closed, singing hymns of Healing to her father. Colour had returned to everyone's skin and I could see small cuts and bruises disappearing off people's skin. However Kayla was beginning to sweat and become pale from trying to heal so many people at a time.

I could hear a saxophone coming from another room, and I realised it was Austin. Where he got that instrument from, I don't know.

Thalia went up to Kayla and put her hand on her shoulder. Kayla stopped singing and her eyes snapped open, before she fell forward.

"Don't exert yourself too much Kayla. You've healed a lot of people." Thalia said catching her. She untied a small pouch from her belt and opened it, getting out a small bit of ambrosia. "Here."

"Thank you Thalia." Kayla said tiredly, taking the little lemon square and eating it.

"Rest a little bit." She said. "In, let's say maybe twenty minutes? You can keep going, but only one song before you rest again."

Kayla nodded and my sister's instructions. Thalia then looked at me, and I continued leading her to where Annabeth is.

Annabeth was currently being tended to by one of the Hunters that Thalia had gotten to help out.

"How's she doing Chris?" Oh, so that's her name.

"Kayla's magic had helped her a lot, but she's lost a lot of blood, and it looks like her wound is infected a little bit."

"Where's Percy? Nothing horrible happened to him right?"

"In the bathroom, inside the bathtub, healing. I think he might have done something to protect someone and didn't think about his own life."

"Stupid Kelp Head." She muttered. "I swear, if he does anything stupid during this war, I'll bring him back from the dead and kill him myself."

"Pretty sure you'll have to wait in line to do that." I said jokingly.

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, true."

"Connor went to get some salt water with Nino, one of the mortals for Percy."

"Can you please stop with this whole demigod thing?" Alya said from behind me. "And calling us 'mortals' as if we're inferior or something to you?"

"Yeah I forgot to tell you she doesn't really believe us." I murmured to Thalia. She rolled her eyes at me, then walked up to Alya.

"Have you ever heard of Aegis? The shield of Athena that scares the living daylights out of everyone who sets their eye upon it?"

"Doesn't everyone know that one?" Alya asked. "What about it?"

"What if I told you I had it. Would you believe us now?"

"Pftt. As if. Their no way you could have that shield. It belongs to a fake goddess." My eyes widened once I replied what Thalia was going to do.

"Wait Thal-" Too late. She tapped her bracelet and the shield came out. Alya screamed and turned pale. Anyone else who saw it also screamed. Some collapsed, and some people had also woken up, which wasn't necessarily a good thing at the moment. Thalia put the shield away and the screaming stopped.

"Would you like me to summon lightning here as well? Or have you had enough?" Thalia asked. Alya didn't answer, she collapsed onto her knees and stared at the ground.

"Alya!" Marinette said. "Are you okay?" She hugged her, but Alya didn't react. "What did you do?" She demanded.

"Showed her something." Thalia said shrugging and holding up the bracelet for Marinette to see.

"Alya wouldn't have screamed and collapsed because of a bracelet." She replied coldly.

"Thalia," I cut in. "Just go visit Percy or Nico or someone else."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Maybe I'll go electrocute Percy while he's in the bathtub." She left and I turned to the girls.

"I'm really sorry about my sister." I apologised. "She's under stress with all that's been happening right now and when she's stressed she gets pushed to the edge quite quickly."

"That's you sister?" Marinette asked. _That's all she got from that?_

"Yes. My older sisters who became immortal when she was fifteen."

Marinette gave me a disbelieving look.

"JASON!" Thalia screamed from one of the other rooms. She stormed into our room (literally) and through a punch to my face. Thanks to my reflexes I dodge and moved away from here.

"Pluto's underpants Thalia! What was that for!"

"You didn't tell me Nico was that bad!"

"I told you he was nearly dying!"

"Jason you fuck! Nico's worse than nearly dying right now! He's going to disappear into shadow!"

"What?" Marinette cut in. "That's no possible!"

Before either of us could say anymore Nino burst into the room, dragging a bucket of water into the room. Connor wasn't anywhere with him.

"Where's Connor?" I demanded.

"In the bucket." Nino said, putting it down and panting. "There's an akuma. Turned him into tears. I just barely got him in the bucket, but he's mixed with sea water."

"Akuma?" Marinette said.

"Did someone say akuma?" Adrien said rushing here.

"You guys can go." I said. "Don't worry about your friends, I'll keep Thalia away from them."

"Why do you have to go Mari?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Just go!" I exclaimed. They both left and went in separate directions. I sighed. _This is gonna be a really long day._

 **READ THIS EVERYONE! Also, recently I read ToA Burning Maze and what happened really destroyed my soul so that's another reason this came extra late. Cause I was mourning and trying to figure out how to write this when it's set before and I know what's supposed to happen.**

 **I also wrote another fanfic (oneshot) about it so if you want spoilers on the book then read it, if not, stay far away.**

 **For those of you who have read The Burning Maze, I think you can probably imagine why this came even later than most.**

 **Also, I watched Avengers Infinity War as well so if you have watched the movie, you can tell why I'd be even more depressed.**

 **Now, I know this jut more of a filler chapter than anything happening, but I'm just leading up to some things. Like, I tried doing other POVs for this chapter but they didn't work out, so I kept changing it. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter won't come so late. I swear it on the River Styx.**

 **\- KoP out**


	26. Warning

**Okay, first of all, I know a lot of you are probably disappointed by my lack of updates, so I will be putting this on hiatus until... Well I don't know how long it would take for me to do this, but it will be a long time. Maybe even a year or two unfortunately.**

 **DON'T WORRY THOUGH!**

 **I'm just gonna go over it, edit it more, change the story line a bit, and once I finish all chapters I'll keep going.**

 **I really hope you understand.**

 **I'm not giving up on this, I promise you that. But I think it would be better for all of us, if I actually go-over my work and make sure that I don't do anything stupid.**

 **So yeah, that's basically it.**

 **So with that,**

 **\- KoP out**


End file.
